Retroceso Involuntario
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Mirai Trunks tiene que ayudar a Vegeta chibi a recuperar su cuerpo y sus recuerdos, pero será toda una faena ya que los recuerdos de su padre están estancados en esa edad que su infantil cuerpo aparenta… relación padre/hijo Trunks/Vegeta
1. Tiempo atrás

Una disculpa enorme por este fic, creo que me CLAMPee demasiado jajaja me pasa mucho cuando me meto a indagar sobre regresiones de tiempo y esas cosas. Es casi inevitable, me mal viajo muy gacho.

 _Dragón ball es algo sagrado para mí, me prometí que nunca escribiría un fanfiction de ellos, que era algo demasiado perfecto para indagar fuera de la serie, pero termino atrapándome, el fandom, la fanática enferma en mí, al final me gano._

Y aun así me siento tan rara.

 _Aclaración: -Amo el yaoi pero esta no es para nada una historia yaoi,-_

 **Disclaimer. Dragon ball no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta del dios Akira Toriyama.**

 _Goku y Vegeta intentando un entrenamiento arriesgado con Wiss, todo por intentar darle cacería a Black, pero algo sale muy mal, y en vez de traspasar las barreras del tiempo, sus cuerpos sufren un retroceso involuntario, pero tener cuerpos infantiles es el menor de los problemas, el problema es que sus mentes, su poder y sus recuerdos han vuelto a esa edad que aparentan, por su puesto el más afectado es Vegeta._

 **RETROCESO INVOLUNTARIO**

¿Que era todo esto que no entendía?

No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ¿en qué momento había perdido el conocimiento?

Abrió sus ojitos negros que se negaban a enfocar por más que lo intentara, borrones blancos era lo único que distinguía ¿dónde diablos se encontraba?, tratando de recordar que era lo último que había hecho, porque de algo estaba seguro, se suponía que estaba en una misión de purga, lo que no recordaba era si ya la había terminado o si apenas la iba a comenzar.

Y a todo esto, ¿dónde demonios estaban Nappa y Raditz? ¿Qué tan inútiles podían llegar a ser esos dos?

Cerro los ojos notando el dolor que le causaba la luz de esa blanca habitación, su cuerpo increíblemente adolorido, apenas y podía moverlo, el dolor de cabeza era muy intenso, solo subir su brazo para que la luz no le llegara directamente a los parpados era por si solo un martirio, quiso hablar pero su garganta estaba seca y su lengua parecía entumida, entonces puso a trabajar su cerebro al cien por ciento, a pesar del dolor y de las ganas que tenia de simplemente seguir durmiendo.

¿Acaso Freezer se las había vuelto a agarrar con él?, no… si así fuera seguramente estaría dentro de un tanque de recuperación o como mínimo el olor a su propia sangre le inundaría las fosas nasales como muchas veces le había pasado al no permitírsele ingresar inmediatamente a tratamiento, todo en pos de alargar su sufrimiento que tanto placer le causaba al icejin, pero la habitación olía a limpio, más que eso, olía… ¿agradable?

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

-mamá!- se escuchó la vocecita de algún niño – papá está despertando!... papá!-

-mm… vaya vaya, tenía la esperanza que regresaran a la normalidad antes de despertar- la voz cantarina de otro sujeto hacia acto de presencia, voces que vegeta en su corta pero increíblemente activa vida, no había escuchado antes, deseaba moverse pero estaba tan cansado, sentía su mente dormirse cada vez más, estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo y tenía miedo de estar prisionero, pero no podía hacer nada, no mientras su cuerpo se negara a obedecer. Odiaba estar así, pero lo que más odiaba es que conocía esa sensación de impotencia, era casi como su segunda piel. Después de todo él era el esclavo favorito de Freezer. Prisionero lo había sido desde que su padre le había vendido hace ya algunos años.

-ah! Wiss! Creo que se está durmiendo de nuevo? Puedes hacer algo?-

-mmm lo mejor sería que descanse Bulma, tanto el como Goku-san han sufrido un daño muy grave, que se recuperen al 100 antes de despertar sería lo mejor…-

 _Wiss?_

 _Bulma?_

 _Goku?_

No conocía esos nombres, ¿o sí? Le causaban una sensación de extrañeza, como si el mismo conociera el sonido de sus nombres, y no. Como si antes, de sus propios labios esos nombres hubiesen sido pronúncianos, y no. No era posible porque jamás los había escuchado.

En un mar de incertidumbre el pequeño príncipe Vegeta cayo en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

-Wiss! Qué diablos se supone que voy a hacer con un esposo de no sé, cuanto le calculas, 10 años?... tal vez menos…- la bella científica peliazul se movía incomoda por la habitación de la enfermería personal que habían instalado en la mansión de la corporación capsula,

-Mamá! Soy más grande que mi papá jajajaja! Seré el hermano mayor- el pequeño Trunks de 12 años veía divertido a su pequeño padre y al pequeño señor Goku que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

-oh! Es verdad! tendré que avisarle a Goten esto está de locos!- el inquieto niño salió de la habitación en busca de su teléfono celular

-mmm, no creo que esto le agrade a Chichi ni un poquito- Bulma se retorcía los dedos nerviosa, no tenía ganas de ser mama de tres niños de golpe, sus pequeño Trunks, su amado Mirai Trunks que no debía tardar en volver y ahora de su esposo, no... eso era excesivo-

-aah! Wiss reviértelo de una vez- se rasco la cabeza entrando en un ataque de nervios

-no es tan sencillo, y para serte sincero el cuerpo es lo que menos me preocupa Bulma-

-a que te refieres- los ojos azules dejaron de ver con nervios los infantilizados cuerpos de ambos saiyans para fijar su atención en el báculo que el sirviente del dios destructor había invocado

-ellos sabían los riesgos pero aun así ambos deseaban intentarlo, acceder a una dimensión donde su energía seria consumida de su tiempo mismo, es… realmente un poco más complejo que eso pero en resumidas cuentas es algo así.- el báculo le permitió ver a Bulma las imágenes del entrenamiento al que habían estado expuestos ambos guerreros, sin embargo siempre había una especie de interferencia pues parecía que ellos intentaban rasgar ese extraño espacio con su ki. Uno frente a otro sin hacer nada más que mirarse mientras sus estados en modo dios distorsionaba el área a su alrededor

\- …si lo conseguían accederían a ese poder que no tienen ahora pero que obtendrían en el futuro, en un futuro que aún no estaba a su alcance y que tal vez por la distorsión de tiempo nunca lo estaría, y al mismo tiempo y la razón más importante para intentar algo como eso era que podrían moverse limitadamente entre diferentes eras, por un tiempo limitado si… pero lo suficientemente accesible como para dar cacería a Black. Pero si no lo conseguían retrocederían en su tiempo hasta desaparecer, como si nunca hubieran nacido, lo bueno es que su exceso de poder y lo cerca que estuvieron de lograrlo los ayudo a escapar de esa dimensión poco antes de llegar al inicio de sus vidas, … ¿si entiendes verdad Bulma?, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?. – su voz no perdía ese tono cantarino a pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras

Los ojos azules se abrieron asustados, esto era aún peor que solo haberse encogido, ellos literalmente habían retrocedido en su tiempo

-quieres decir que ellos?-

-yo espero que queden rezagos de su memoria, pero muy probablemente sus recuerdos sean aquellos que tenían en esta edad que aparentan, sus recuerdos, su poder, todo-

Bulma se sentó con excesiva precaución a lado de su principito, su expresión siempre enfurruñada era casi tierna con esa carita de niño y a la vez ella sabía con esas pocas frases tiradas al aire que su esposo solía soltar muy rara vez, que su infancia había sido de todo menos tierna, aun menos feliz, ella sabía que en manos de Freezer y a la corta edad de 5 años ya era un asesino experimentado, había vaciado planetas enteros con la misma diligencia y facilidad que los niños en la tierra iban a clases matutinas, si el despertaba creyéndose de nuevo en esa época… la peliazul sintió un soberbio escalofríos en la espalda, por suerte tenía a su niño para protegerla, la Brief rio irónica, jamás le pediría al pequeño Trunks que detuviera los instintos asesinos de su padre, por suerte para ella y para el planeta tierra su amado mirai Trunks estaba segura estaría más que encantado con la tarea. Y si no fuera así, ahí estaban los guerreros z para detenerle como lo habían hecho antes

-antes…- paladeo la palabra como si se tratase de una amarga medicina, y es que ella sabía que lo único que había podido curar a Vegeta había sido el tiempo, la paz de la tierra, y el amor de su familia que el orgulloso guerrero aceptaba casi casi con gotero. Pero ahora, todo eso había sido arrancado de tajo

La Brief lo miro enternecida, y hundió con mucho cuidado sus dedos en esa respingada melena negra, su cabello tenía esa suavidad que tanto le gustaba. De fondo escucho los alaridos entusiasmados de su hijo hablando por teléfono, posiblemente con el hijo del otro pequeño guerrero que dormía cómodamente a pierna suelta a lado de su mini esposo.

Vio a Goku y supo que con el seria pan comido, a este simplemente podrían soltarle toda la verborrea por más increíble que fuera, probablemente no entendería nada pero confiaría en ellos y en ella, como la primera vez y al final accedería a cooperar, lo conocía perfectamente y si aun así exhibiera algún signo de desconfianza, la promesa de volverse poderoso y de comer un buen banquete sería suficiente para convencerlo.

Pero con Vegeta…

Con Vegeta no sería así, ni de cerca.

-tendré que tomar precauciones…-

.

Se sentía despierto, por fin la conciencia volvía a él, no sabía cuánto tiempo había sido pero estaba seguro había sido mucho, su cuerpo ya lo sentía estable y el dolor de cabeza era apenas un leve fastidio, al abrir los ojos estos enfocaron rápidamente ¿era la misma habitación de antes? No podía saberlo, incluso el color se veía diferente, un color azul pálido, pero su percepción anterior pudo haber sido a causa de su malestar, con astucia aprendida a base de experiencia el pequeño saiyan oteo con precaución a su alrededor, parecía estar solo, olisqueo el aire con disimulo, el aire no estaba viciado y sentía el aroma de otras personas pero estas no parecían haber estado ahí en un buen rato, se concientizo del estado de su cuerpo, si podía moverse, si podría huir de necesitarlo y lo más importante, si podría pelear, ¿podría?

Se sentó en la cama con facilidad, miro sus manos cerrándolas y abriéndolas una y otra vez, noto que sus ropas eran extrañas, ya no tenía su uniforme característico y eso lo molesto un poco, pero no era nada que no pudiera resolverse, se tronó su cuello y movió sus piernas aun cubiertas con sábanas blancas.

Su cuerpo se sentía bien y sentía su energía fluir con libertad, tampoco estaba amarrado, ni drogado de ninguna manera, en pocas palabras, estaba en perfecto estado.

Una sonrisa ladina dibujo su soberbio e infantil rostro, por fin las cosas podrían retomar su curso, averiguaría donde diablos estaba, buscaría su nave y sus cosas y se comunicaría con el inútil de Nappa, tendría que pedir un reporte de los últimos días, necesitaba saber que había pasado en su ausencia y lo más importante, si Freezer se había enterado de su perdida, demonios! que todo lo demás podía resolverlo, incluso si el planeta en cuestión aun no estuviese purgado, él podría trabajar horas extras y de manera eficiente, sin jugar como tanto le gustaba, todo para sacarlo en tiempo, pero si el demonio del frio ya se había enterado de que él había estado fuera de servicio aunque hubiese sido solo por un par de días, entonces eso si significaría para él un problema, uno grave, uno que le costaría días y días de palizas, humillación, encierro y hambruna.

Tenía que salir de ahí rápido, tenía que salir y resolver su situación pero ya!

Ni bien había puesto los pies en el suelo cuando la puerta de esa habitación circular se abrió con rapidez y un muchacho adulto de cabellos lilas y ojos azules asomo alegre, su semblante cambio en un segundo, el pequeño príncipe dedujo que era obvio que su captor no esperaba encontrarlo despierto y sabía que tenía que aprovechar esa pequeña distracción

Sin su scouter no podría saber el nivel de pelea de ese sujeto, pero aunque se visualizaba fuerte él, con lo pequeño que era, había derrotado a tipos con apariencia aún más fuerte, no en vano era el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Con esa inercia grabada a fuego en su piel se puso en posición de batalla de manera disimulada, afianzando los pies firmemente al piso y colocando las piernas justo para saltar y pelear, pero sin permitir que sus brazos o torso delataran agresividad, su cola se enredó a su cintura y sus entrenados ojos buscaron la salida más rápida, las dos pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior eran demasiado estrechas para intentar salir por ahí, y la habitación solo tenía una puerta, que en ese momento estaba siendo bloqueada por la persona que le suponía había cuidado de él, lo cual tenía una fácil solución, _pobre diablo_ , pensó el principito, la suerte no estaba de su favor, asesinado por la persona que -a juzgar por lo bien que sentía el cuerpo- había cuidado con esmero, pero así son las cosas, crudas, reales e injustas.

Con la seguridad que le daba tener su sangre saiyan y la rapidez de su instinto entrenado el pequeño Vegeta disparo una corta ráfaga de bolas de energía, lo suficiente para matar a tipo pero no para derrumbar el edificio, al fin y al cabo aun no sabía de qué tamaño era el lugar ni si habían más soldados que le significaran algún problema, y si sus cosas estaban ahí, las necesitaba para regresar, no podía perder el tiempo buscando entre los escombros, tiempo… valioso tiempo, tenía que comprarlo como fuera, seria cuidadoso hasta saber mejor su situación.

Lo que no esperaba era que aquel tipo de cabellos lavanda, simplemente se desharía de sus ataques sin mayor importancia, como si fuera algo menor y con una velocidad que el solo había visto entre los soldados de clase alta de Freezer, se colocó detrás, rodeándolo, sujetándolo de los brazos mandando estos para atrás sin que el principito pudiera evitarlo, su fuerza era por mucho superior, su corazón latió con fuerza al saberse tan fácilmente dominado, sintió helársele la sangre cuando puso todo de sí para romper esa tan característica llave restrictiva pero era imposible; que fácil había sido superado, que patético, que humillante, quiso llorar de rabia, de impotencia, pero el jamás le daría ese lujo a nadie, antes moriría que derramar una sola lagrima por dolor o miedo; no, el no sentía miedo, solo coraje, solo odio, impotencia… y esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente: ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

-pa!… - Trunks casi tuvo que morder su lengua para no gritar a su padre que se calmara, que era él, que era su hijo. Era difícil de aceptar pero lo había visto en ese par de segundos, en esa infantil y oscura mirada, que le había desconocido totalmente, él no era su padre, era esa pequeña versión temerosa y esclavizada de lo que alguna vez sería su poderoso padre, pero ahora solo era un niño, uno pequeño listo y puesto para asesinar lo que se moviera y huir de ahí; su madre había tenido razón al idear todo esto para apartarlo de los demás, él casi se había sentido ofendido cuando escucho su plan y sus inquietudes, pero jamás le rebatiría nada a su madre, y ahora agradecía que así fuera. Pues ella tenía razón, Vegeta: la pequeña versión de él, si realmente despertaba con ese tiempo retrocedido que Wiss-sama temía, este no sería una persona compresible, seria agresivo, temeroso, no le creería nada a nadie así le dijeran que el cielo era de color azul y este lo estuviese viendo.

La única forma seria dominarlo, hacerle ver que no tenía caso luchar y que después que este comprendiera que la situación estaba más allá de él, solo entonces intentar explicarle, pero sería algo demasiado intimo para mostrar, ese odio, ese miedo del que había sido curado y superado con el tiempo. Cualquiera en la gama fuerte de los guerreros z tenía las capacidades para contenerlo.

Pero no cualquiera tenía ese derecho.

Trunks respiro profundo para guardarse todo lo que su pecho quería gritar, calmo su mente e intento hablar de nuevo

-Ve… Vegeta… San?- dudo por un momento que terminación usar, quería ser respetuoso para calmarle aunque sea un poco, pero tampoco quería excederse, si su padre interpretaba que se sentía inferior a él aunque realmente no lo fuera, eso le jugaría en su contra, o al menos eso le había dicho su madre. Aun con eso en mente sintió como el niño detuvo su forcejeo, probablemente alertado por su propio nombre

-¿porque sabes mi nombre?- esas palabras tan moderadas y neutrales saliendo de esa voz infantil causando sentimientos tan contrarios en ambos.

El ojiazul se relajó mal entendiendo esa tranquilidad momentánea, mientras que el principito lejos de calmarse, el nerviosismo lo ahogo por completo, sabia su nombre, aunado a esa excesiva habilidad que lo superaba, todo parecía indicar que era un hombre de Freezer o tal vez de ese otro tan mencionado hermano del cual solo había escuchado de los labios del demonio de hielo dicho con tanto desprecio que era obvio lo mucho que se odiaban, cual sea que fuera, estaba condenado, realmente jodido, de hecho se sorprendía no haber despertado en un calabozo y en un charco de su propia sangre, a medio morir, no… tal vez en el planeta al que había llegado había quedado tan al borde de la muerte que Freezer quiso curarlo completamente antes de disfrutar rompiéndolo nuevamente, si… a ese demonio le encantaba hacer eso, era de sus juegos favoritos y todo le parecía indicar que lo estaba preparando precisamente para eso y por el esmero que al parecer se había tomado, tal vez esta sería la más magna de todas las que había recibido en estos escasos tres años bajo su comanda, al menos la más excelsa hasta el momento.

Vegeta sintió sus viseras arder y quiso devolver lo que no había comido, pero su orgullo era lo único que ese demonio no había quebrado aun y tenía pensado conservarlo hasta su último aliento, así que asfixio ese miedo al icejin reemplazándolo con odio, siempre funciona y esta vez no sería diferente, no dejaría que fuera diferente.

Trunks lo sintió tensase de nuevo pero ya no forcejeaba más; aun dentro de esa llave de hierro que el mayor mantenía, el niños se plantó lo mejor que esos brazos le permitieron, recuperando su porte orgulloso y altanero que Trunks le conocía tan bien, se sonrió al saber que su padre había dominado esa postura desde tan temprana edad, por su puesto si este hubiese sabido el motivo oculto de esa tan temprana postura, lejos de sentir orgullo sentiría tristeza y recuperaría ese odio que ya hacía olvidado al fondo de su mente por ese demonio del frio del cual su madre le había hablado hace ya mucho tiempo y que el mismo había tenido la oportunidad de destrozar a gusto en su momento.

Lo soltó con precaución, sumamente atento ante cualquier reacción diversa de su pequeño padre, lo observo mientras este se giraba tranquilo y cruzaba sus brazos al frente y lo retaba con esa mirada oscura tan llena de desprecio.

Trunks quiso reír, rebalsado por esas ganas de correr, abrasarlo y mimarlo, de decirle lo lindo que se veía esa versión en miniatura del que era su padre. Definitivamente antes de que todo esto terminara tenía que sacarle una inmortal foto, sí o sí. Pero se contuvo, apenas logrando contener una leve, levísima sonrisa que a Vegeta lejos de calmarlo le habían hecho hervir el hígado de bilis, ese maldito se burlaba de él, seguramente sabiendo que el gran Freezer lo destrozaría como un muñeco de papel para después volver a pegarlo de manera austera y lanzarlo de nuevo a esos eternos castigos en el calabozo, pero no se dejaría amedrentar, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni aun si estuviese pudriéndose en una mazmorra.

-te hice una pregunta imbécil, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

-antes que nada, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Trunks- el peliazul se acomodó intentando parecer relajado y le regalo esa sonrisa marca Brief. Las cejas negras de su padre apenas y se movieron denotando su posible confusión

-no te pregunte tu nombre insecto, te pregunte como es que sabes el mío, ¿o es que acaso eres retrasado? – Vegeta empezaba a perder su de por si escasa paciencia, quería preguntar directamente si era o no hombre de Freezer pero por la ropa era obvio que no, lo cual aún lo dejaba más confundido pero no quería que ese sujeto lo notara, había tantas cosas que quería hacer, salir y ver el planeta, mínimo asechar por la ventana, dilucidar en qué clase de edificio se encontraban, cuantos pisos tenia, si era o no una instalación científica o tal vez una prisión, o un hospital, que tan a la mano tenía una nave espacial o si acaso tendría la soberana suerte de encontrar la suya. Pero no, en cambio estaba perdiendo el tiempo y ese idiota solo estaba ahí parado con esa estúpida sonrisa ¿presentándose? A el que carajo le importaba, por el amor de kami, había pocas cosas que no le importaban en absoluto y definitivamente el nombre de ese sujeto estaba en el top de la lista

Trunks lo vio tensarse, cerrar los ojos, fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños todo en movimientos casi imperceptibles pero que el del futuro había aprendido a visualizar todo el pos de intentar tener un mejor acercamiento no catastrófico con su padre, el año de entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo había aprendido a ver esas alertas que le decían, que literalmente le advertían cuando debía dejar de incordiarle y alejarse, lamentablemente en este momento no podía darse ese lujo, por suerte para el ojiazul la versión de bolsillo de su padre era muchísimo menos intimidante que la versión tamaño natural.

-escucha vegeta, lo que quiero decirte… lo que necesitas saber, es demasiado complicado… es difícil de comprender aun para los que estuvimos presentes. Necesitaría que me creyeras cada palabra que te digo, pero te conozco, sé que no lo harás, así que vamos a tener que intentar otra cosa-

Bien, en algo tenía razón ese sujeto, no comprendía pero ni una sola palabra que salía de su boca, entendía la frases pero estas no hilvanaban algún sentido en su mente, que tan complicado podría ser el decirle donde carajo estaba y a quien pertenecía ese lugar o ese sujeto, cada vez más temía estar bajo posesión del hermano de Freezer y además _¿lo conocía?_ De donde demonios si el en su vida le había visto a _él_ o a una raza similar, el cuerpo tan parecido al de los sayans pero con los cabellos y los ojos de colores, esas características exactamente aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, pero el tipo hablaba con tanta seguridad que le hizo dudar.

No, tenía que concentrarse.

-tienes razón, para mí solo dices incoherencias, estoy muy ocupado, si no dirás nada útil me largo de aquí-

Lo vio darse la vuelta y caminar con seguridad hacia la puerta, Trunks busco en su mente las cosas que su madre le había dicho

-sé que crees que necesitas regresar con Freezer…- la mención de ese nombre detuvieron en seco al pequeño saiyan

-pero…- quiso decir: _hace años, hace casi 12 años que ese demonio está más que muerto_ , pero eso sería generarle una completa desconfianza a ese pequeño niño que según su memoria no solo estaba vivo si no que él era parte de su colección privada

-pero… no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, ya que Freezer está muerto-

Bien, esa frase definitivamente había captado su atención, quiso girar encararlo y gritarle un soberano _¿Qué?!_ Pero él no era estúpido, nada podía matar a ese demonio, respiro profundo para pensar con la mente fría

… _Claro, ese maldito me está probando, Freezer…, quiere ver como reacciono ante alguien que me asegure su muerte…_

Recordó varios escenarios, donde él era la atracción principal, las palizas que Freezer le daba cuando tardaba de más en completar una misión o cuando había matado en un arranque de ira a los hombres de este, al icejin no podrían importarle menos la seguridad de sus hombres, pero no le gustaba que alguien tocara sus cosas, especialmente a sus científicos. Y por supuesto también estaba las veces que lo hacía por simple y llano placer.

 _No. Sus bromas jamás han sido de esa manera, debe ser cosa de este sujeto, él es el que se está burlando de mí, no Freezer._

Se giró con precaución, encarando al más adulto de la habitación, a Trunks le desconcertó ver una mirada furiosa en el rosto de su pequeño padre, había esperado ver confusión, o incluso alegría, aunque sabía que eso sería esperar demasiado, pero esos ojos negros destilaban odio puro, él era el que no entendía para nada esa reacción

-¿estas jodiendome?, ¿o acaso crees que soy imbécil?… Freezer muerto, si claro, que querías ¿Qué bailara o que brincara de alegría? Para que después me dijeras que era obvio que eso es imposible, Freezer no está muerto, nada puede matar esa cosa, pero tú… - escupió esa frase con absoluto desprecio- …tu no sales vivo de aquí-

El Brief sintió erizase cada bello en su piel, el instinto asesino que su padre emanaba nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte, ni cuando casi lo pasaba a matar en la habitación del tiempo,( que había sido más de una vez, más de las veces que podía recordar), pero nunca tan fuerte, tan limpia, tan penetrante; frente a él había un pequeño demonio sediento de sangre, _su sangre_. Casi se sintió temblar cuando el pequeño puño impacto de lleno contra la palma de su mano con la que se había defendido de manera inconsciente, pues aunque no quería admitirlo el aura de su padre le había causado un terror que pocas veces había sentido, los siguientes tres golpes los paro de igual manera, en modo automático, únicamente reaccionando, mas no peleando, por suerte para el peliazul y para sus nervios, los golpes aunque fuertes y bien marcados en sus intenciones, eran lo suficientemente débiles como para regresarle la calma que su padre había extinguido con solo su ki de pelea, ¡carajo! que esta tenía que ser alguna especie de _especifica habilidad de intimidación_.

Trunks estaba seguro de que si la diferencia de poder no fuera tan abrumadora, tal vez la pequeña versión de Vegeta si le hubiese causado algún daño, se preguntaba a cuantos guerreros más fuerte que este pequeño habían sucumbido ante el terror de su esencia, antes de tan siquiera empezar a pelear; Dándole así una victoria que no hubiese conseguido de otra manera.

La habitación se volvió insuficiente para contener el frenesí del niño que al ver sus esfuerzos físicos insuficientes empezó a lanzar energía sin importarle nada, ni la estructura, ni el lugar; conceptos que antes si le habían preocupado ahora no tenían importancia, nada tenía relevancia salvo derramar la sangre del que frente a él se había atrevido a burlarse de esa manera.

Por suerte Trunks ya había salido de estado de sopor y miedo en el que su padre lo había sumergido al principio del combate, aprovechando unos golpes que este intento conferirle, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo por un agujero en la pared que Vegeta había ocasionado con sus ráfagas de ki.

El principito aterrizo con dificultad arrastrándose unos cuantos metros por la tierra, esa conocida sensación en sus manos lo hicieron distinguir el cambio de escenario, estaban en una especie de bosque verde poco tupido, con muchos claros por aquí y por allá, el lugar donde antes había estado encerrado no era un edificio ni nada parecido, era una estructura de apenas un piso, un poco voluminosa pero a todas luces parecía ser una simple casa, una un poco lujosita para ciertos estándares que con el tiempo y la experiencia había aprendido distinguir. Pero nada relevante tampoco parecía haber mas casa en ese lugar, solo un infinito bosque.

Miro el cielo notándolo azul con leves manchas blancas que supondría serian nubes, algunos planetas las tenían, otros no, este seguramente era poseedor de grandes cantidades de agua para que esta incluso se acumulara en forma de nubes en la atmósfera.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Con solo esas pocas características que había notado en su primer vistazo al exterior podía deducir que este era un planeta costoso, uno de esos planetas que te mandan a limpiar exigiéndote no dañar mucho la superficie. No pudo seguir analizando el lugar pues el de cabellos lilas volvía a estar frente a él, obligándolo a incorporarse con prisas y adoptando esa pose de pelea, listo para atacar o defenderse

-escucha Vegeta, sé que es difícil de creer, pero… así son las cosas, deja de comportarte como un crío y trata de entender!-

Lo miro de nuevo; le confundía que esa mirada azul no pareciera cargar con mentiras, pero ya antes lo habían engañado con supuestas verdades, aun no era tan bueno leyendo miradas, podía distinguir muchísimos sentimientos, odio, miedo, terror absoluto, desprecio, burla, incluso cuando estos querían disimular, era algo que simplemente se notaba; pero la verdad era sumamente caprichosa, con la "verdad" podía fallar una y mil veces. Aun le faltaba experiencia para distinguirla al ciento por ciento. Así que para fines prácticos necesarios nunca confiaba en nadie, y menos si este pedía que le creyera.

-pues no te creo, nadie sería capaz de matar a ese monstruo así que no te creo…- _nadie… excepto…_ su mente infantil quiso decir el súper saiyajin, ese lindo cuento que se contaba una y otra vez para convencerse de seguir adelante, de soportar día a día el infierno que era el vivir esclavizado, pensar que él se convertiría en el súper saijayin que derrotaría Freezer y vengaría a su gente, pero su mente lógica que había tenido que madurar con prisas le dijo que ese era un bonito sueño infantil pero no era la verdad… sin embargo la única otra opción plausible hacia este escenario era: el otro icejin, sabía que ambos hermanos no se llevaban bien, también que ambos tenían territorios diferentes que respetaban únicamente porque el padre de ambos así lo exigía. Entonces de estar realmente muerto, la única opción a eso sería que ambos hermanos finalmente hubiesen roto sus treguas. Bien, lo tomaría por ahí entonces.

-es verdad! Créeme!-

-pues si es verdad como dices, entonces quien fue quien le elimino, uhm? Ilumíname! anda!- lo reto acortando las distancias un par de pasos, mirándolo implacable, como si no le importara haber notado que el tipo de enfrente era increíblemente más poderoso, lo había notado, no era idiota, pero su orgullo no le permitía echarse para atrás y ayudaba mucho el haber advertido que ese sujeto no parecía tener intenciones de luchar contra él.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro del más adulto, sin saberlo su padre le había dado la pauta para exhibirse y tal vez ganarse un poco de respeto o como mínimo algo de credibilidad

-pues el súper saiyajin por supuesto, ¿quién más podría deshacerse de esa lagartija súper desarrollada?-

Su mente quedo en blanco por unos momentos, su corazón infantil dio un brinco y quiso creerle, pero no, eso sería excesivo. Por otra parte, la leyenda del súper saiyajin solo la conocía su pueblo, y de su pueblo ahora solo quedaba un pequeño puñado desperdigado por el universo. Sintió su piel erizarse y supo que esa noticia lo había conmocionado de sobremanera, tenía que echarse para atrás o corría el riesgo de dejarse engañar.

Trunks se divertía leyendo cada minúscula reacción en el rostro del pequeño saiyan, gestos casi imperceptibles si no fuera por su excesiva sensibilidad hacia esas miradas que ya se había tomado su tiempo en estudiar e interpretar. Vio en ese rostro y en esos ojos negros, el asombro, la duda, la incredulidad y si no hacía algo regresaría a ese estado de absoluta desconfianza.

-y antes de que digas algo te lo demostrare- le dijo derramando confianza total, ahora esos ojos negros solo denotaban intriga y absoluta curiosidad, Trunks se preguntaba si alguna vez su padre de adulto había sido tan fácil de leer, estaba seguro que no. Para él su padre siempre había sido un muro irritado impenetrable que de vez en cuando se pintaba con algunos gestos de fastidio, odio y absoluto desinterés. Aunque tenía que admitir que muy de vez cuando este parecía mirarlo con algo un poco distinto, sentimientos que el treintañero hubiese atribuido a su propio deseo de sentirse como hijo de Vegeta, pero este viaje en específico al pasado le habían demostrado que sí, que su padre podía sentir muchas otras cosas, se lo había demostrado cuando le dio esperanzas al ver destrozada su máquina del tiempo y por la mismísima forma en que chibi Trunks parecía verlo con absoluta devoción e idolatría, al grado que a el mismo le causaba matices de vergüenza al tratarse precisamente de su alter ego. Estaba seguro que si Vegeta fuera frio y desinteresado todo el tiempo, su versión más joven no lo vería de esa manera.

Se sacudió sus pensamientos y se concentró en la precaria situación en la que se encontraban, era prioritario hacerle entender a este mini Vegeta de que iba todo esto, pues mientras antes comenzaran con el entrenamiento de recuperación que el mismo Wiss-sama había deducido, más pronto recuperaría a su padre y más pronto podrían resolver todo el problema de Black.

Cada segundo era valioso.

Esos ojitos negros aun lo veían dudosos, pero absolutamente concentrados, no había mejor momento y si lo perdía ahora dudaba cuando podría volver a tener una oportunidad tan buena.

Mirai Trunks dejo fluir con libertad su ki, elevándolo rápidamente, hasta que una explosión de color dorado lo rodeo y sus cabellos lilas de pintaron de dorado y sus ojos azules se volvieron turquesas, permitiendo que su aura dorada removiera con fuerza el viento a su alrededor.

La pequeña versión de Vegeta lo veía sumamente confundido, no necesitaba su scouter para saber que el poder que irradiaba ese sujeto sobrepasarían por mucho la capacidad de medida de este, maldita sea! si lo sentía en su propia piel, ese poderoso ki le erizaba cada poro y le hacían temblar el pecho, lo que no entendía era si era de miedo o de emoción. ¿Él había dicho súper saiyajin? ¿No? eso significaba que _ese_ era el _súper saiyajin_

 _Trunks…_ murmuro una voz al fondo de su mente, _él es Trunks_ … si, bueno, eso lo sabía, él se lo había dicho hace apenas unos minutos, entonces ¿por qué ese nombre y ese ki parecían ser un recuerdo lejano? No tenía lógica esa impresión… pero tampoco la tenía que a pesar del enorme poder que emanaba el rubio frente a él, ahora estaba seguro no sentía miedo, emoción quizá, pero había algo tan desconocido, en su piel… se sentía casi… ¿ _familiar?_... ¿ _conocido?…_

¿Qué era eso que se sentía como un deja vu? Era ese poder, ese enorme poder o tal vez la naturaleza de ese poder, porque después de todo se suponía que ese rubio le estaba dando a entender que él era un saiyajin, ¿era eso lo que se sentía tan familiar? :¿Que el que estaba frente a el pertenecía a su misma raza?, o tal vez era…

 _Porque es Trunks_ , se repitió su mente

 _Si! Ya sé que es Trunks, el me lo dijo hace nada_ … quiso rebatiste a sí mismo, pero esa sensación en su piel lo seguía incordiando

 _Él es Trunks, tú lo sabes, este es su poder, este es su ki, tú lo sabes… lo sabrías aunque este no te hubiese dicho su nombre._

Su piel se lo decía casi como una simple verdad, como cuando esta te dice que hay frio o calor.

¿Qué demonios era eso? Sus recuerdos en su mente parecían estar en desacuerdo con los recuerdos de su cuerpo, absurdo… todo era tan absurdo, casi irrisorio.

Callo de rodillas al piso y el dolor de cabeza lo hicieron sentir como si esta estuviera a punto de explotarle, todo se le junto de manera irracional, el súper saiyajin, uno que no era él pero que existía, Freezer había muerto, ¿eso significaba que él era libre? Y que había de ese hermano del icejin o del padre de ellos, ¿no se volvía automáticamente propiedad de alguno de ellos? Por otro lado lo último que deseaba era regresar a las manos de alguno de esos demonios, pero ese súper saiyajin que le afirmaba su veracidad, si! lo estaba viendo!, pero ni aun con ese deslumbrante poder sabía si realmente Freezer estaba muerto. Y al final todo podía ser una mala broma del ese demonio, quería hablar con Nappa o con Raditz con cualquiera de ellos, necesitaba un rostro familiar que le dijera

: Si es verdad, o…

: No, este tipo esta fumado y tu estas súper atrasado con tus deberes…

No noto lo fuerte que sujetaba sus cienes hasta que se percató de una mano adulta que se posaba con precaución en uno de sus hombros.

En otra circunstancia lo habría apartado y le hubiese reclamado por tan grave atrevimiento, pero no tenía fuerzas para procesar su desprecio habitual

-yo… yo necesito mi scouter, necesito hablar con Nappa o Raditz y corroborar tu historia, no me pidas que te crea de otra manera- finalmente haciendo un sobreesfuerzo aparto esa mano que intentaba confortarlo

Trunks lo vio caminar dudoso hacia el interior semiderruido de la casa capsula, se había preocupado cuando lo vio colapsar, pero no sabía qué hacer y las malas noticias solo le seguirían llegando una tras otra. Inconsciente mordió su puño tratando de cavilar alguna forma de decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, trago grueso, por kami sama, su madre sí que le había dado una tarea monumental, la tarea de mantener estable la cordura de su padre. _Casi nada_ se dijo irónico.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _A pesar de que me prometí que nunca haría FF de DB, termine cediendo a ms instintos fanficteros, y es que al leer las lindísimas historias que hay en el fandom simplemente perdí._

 _Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo… agradecería al alma sus Reviews, estos alimentan a mi perezosa y caprichosa musa_

 **Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	2. Intentando avanzar

**Disclaimer. Dragon ball no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta del dios Akira Toriyama.**

Mirai Trunks tiene que ayudar a Vegeta chibi a recuperar su cuerpo y sus recuerdos, pero será toda una faena ya que los recuerdos de su padre están estancados en esa edad que su infantil cuerpo aparenta… relación padre/hijo /Vegeta

 **RETROCESO INVOLUNTARIO**

Capítulo 2

Trunks lo vio caminar dudoso hacia el interior semiderruido de la casa capsula, se había preocupado cuando lo vio colapsar, pero no sabía qué hacer y las malas noticias solo le seguirían llegando una tras otra. Inconsciente mordió su puño tratando de cavilar alguna forma de decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, trago grueso, por kami sama, su madre sí que le había dado una tarea monumental, la tarea de mantener estable la cordura de su padre. _Casi nada_ se dijo irónico.

…

Vegeta veía el interior de esa habitación en la que originalmente había despertado, las sábanas blancas estaban manchadas de polvo y escombros, busco a los alrededores y no vio nada que le resultara familiar, un hecho que ya sabía, pero quería cerciorarse una vez más que de sus cosas ya no había nada, lo sabía, al despertar era lo primero que había notado, pero necesitaba desesperadamente un punto de referencia conocido. Algo de lo cual asirse en este mar de incertidumbre, después de todo no era como que simplemente podía dejarse llevar por la emoción y aceptar tremenda y feliz noticia. No, él nunca tenía tanta suerte, le era más fácil pensar que todo esto era una mala jugarreta de alguien que le odiaba, que enemigos tenía muchos…

 _Enemigos…_

Volvió su vista y apoyado en una de las paredes semiderruidas vio al supuesto súper saiyajin, sus cabellos lilas de apariencia suave, esos ojos azul claro, su mirada se dirigió a su cintura notando esa obvia falta de cola. Todo él era tan diferente a la raza saiyajin.

-ni siquiera pareces un saiyajin…- soltó… Vegeta dudaba si lo había dicho en voz alta. No fue hasta que este le contesto, que se dio cuenta que de hecho si se lo había dicho

-sí, es verdad, ya antes me lo habían dicho, pero eso se debe a que mi madre no es saiyajin-

-eres… ¿un hibrido?- Vegeta entrecerró lo ojos y se fijó con más fuerza en sus rasgos.

-yo… si, supongo que así es como se dice…- Trunks siempre había estado orgulloso de su condición hibrida, pero escucharlo de los labios de su padre le había resultado un poco doloroso, a pesar de que no entendía el porqué, a él siempre le gusto tener parte humana. Tal vez la incomodidad se debía a ese obvio desprecio que asomo tan fácilmente de la voz infantil

-¿cómo demonios se supone que fue un hibrido el que alcanzó el nivel de súper saiyajin?-

Trunks cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, no tenía ni las ganas, ni las intenciones de discutir con su padre temas plagados de obvio racismo y más conociendo lo mucho que este se enorgullecía de su sangre perteneciente a la realeza.

-no soy el único, ¿está bien? De donde vengo hay dos saiyajines de sangre pura que lo consiguieron mucho antes que yo, ¿te basta con eso?-

-¿mucho antes? … ¿Qué tan antes? - Vegeta entrecerró los ojos y Trunks se desesperó de lo suspicaz que su padre podría llegar a ser, si seguía así de nada le serviría haberle demostrado ese desbordante poder, su padre volvería a tacharlo como alguien en quien no se puede confiar y si ganar la confianza de Vegeta era toda una proeza, recuperarla después de haberla perdido estaba seguro sería algo técnicamente imposible.

Debía conservar la calma y la paciencia, pero ese mini saiyajin lo estaba sacando de quicio

Se acercó a paso raudo a él y este a pesar de lo mucho que lo intento no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, el mismo Vegeta se odio por esa temerosa reacción, odiaba cuando su condición infantil lo traicionaba de esa manera. ¿Y que si el tipo frente a él podría matarlo de un golpe si este así lo quisiera?, eso nunca lo había amedrentado frente a Freezer, no había sido tan idiota como para retarlo directamente, pero nunca se había echado para atrás aun sabiendo que eso era lo que le provocaba esas torrenciales palizas y castigos, e irónicamente estaba seguro que ese obvio orgullo era lo que mantenía entretenido al icejin lo suficiente como para no querer matarlo. No, hacerlo sufrir era mucho más divertido.

Entonces ¿qué había en este hibrido que lo hacían querer huir?

Arriesgándose a una reacción negativa de su padre, Trunks lo sujeto de los infantiles hombros con fuerza obligándolo a verle a los ojos, seriamente, sin que hubiese cabida a la duda

-¿qué puedo hacer para que me creas? ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que Freezer y que de hecho toda la familia changlong ya no existe más en este universo? Eres libre Vegeta, maldita sea, ven conmigo y déjame demostrártelo-

Ahora lo entendía…

A que le temía…

Él: Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin no le temía a la muerte, siempre la encaraba con altanería, como diciéndole: _si! ven! Tómame cuando se te plazca en gana!._ Él nunca iba a humillarse, ni a rogarle y que por lo mismo está aún no se había atrevido a llevárselo del otro lado a pesar de lo cerca que había estado tantas veces en su tan corto periodo de vida. Era a la ilusión de volver a tener esperanza a lo que más le temía, a ser engañado como al simple niño que aún era, el tipo frente a él le mostraba una realidad tan hermosa que era imposible que esta existiera, menos aún que esta estuviera disponible para él.

Trunks en verdad se preocupó cuando esos ojos negros destilaron destellos de locura y se dejaron deslizar desde sus ojos subiendo con lentitud hacia el techo, mientras su rostro mutaba y soltaba una risotada que jamás en su vida le había escuchado conferir a su padre bajo ningún concepto, y por kami esperaba jamás en su vida tener que escucharla de nuevo.

-jajaja ahora resulta que no solo hay uno si no 3 súper saiyajines… y que no solo Freezer si no que TODA! la familia changlong ya han sido convenientemente asesinados y aquí estoy yo frente a uno de los únicos existentes de mi raza, porque estoy seguro…- bajo su mirada enfrentando con sorna al azul.

-estoy seguro que además me dirás que Nappa y Raditz o están muertos o no hay forma de comunicarse con ellos…- y vio en el rostro del hibrido esa verdad que parecía querer dejarse leer casi de manera intencional, confirmándole que efectivamente había acertado. Su sonrisa se amplió y su mente le dijo que: que más daba, igual y estaba atrapado ahí con ese sujeto, y que así fuera verdad o mentira, al final la verdad terminaría saliendo a la luz, y si todo era falso seria aún más pronto de averiguar; aunque probablemente eso le costase la vida. Una amenaza que la tenía tan presente todo el tiempo, que en este momento no le pareció algo tan significativo.

Esos ojos negros febriles y mordaces se pasearon por toda la habitación, casi como esperando a que esta se disolviera.

-muy bien, muy bien, ya me tienes… fingiré que te creo, que los demonios del frio no existen más y que hay 3 súper saiyajin pululando por el universo. ¿y ahora qué? ¿De casualidad no tendrás un planeta Vegetasei entre tus bolsillos? ¿O sí? Por qué sabes, eso sería realmente fantástico-

Trunks sé que quedo en blanco por unos momentos, ¿había ganado? ¿Había perdido? ¿Qué diablos significaba esa respuesta? ¿Qué haría su padre en el momento que le quitara la vista de encima? Por más que intentaba distinguir algo en esa fría mirada oscura se encontró de nuevo con ese muro impenetrable que no le permitían tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del niño.

Se sintió volver a ese eterno año en la habitación del alma y el tiempo, cuando veía a su padre tan lejano a él, tan inalcanzable a pesar de tenerlo justo enfrente, _justo entre sus brazos_ … se dio cuenta que aún lo apretaba con fuerza de sus pequeños hombros y este de igual manera no parecía tener intenciones de moverse, mirándolo con esa sonrisa sarcástica y esos ojos fríos y calculadores, retándolo a que intentara quedarse más tiempo ahí sin hacer nada.

Lo soltó con lentitud casi como si esperara que este saliera corriendo apenas aminorara su agarre, pero no fue así y era hasta obvio la verdad, el orgulloso príncipe Vegeta no huiría por algo como eso, Trunks se revolvió apenado por pensar algo tan absurdo como eso, sentía que este frente a él era su padre y a la vez no, pero a la vez, era más un sí.

Los segundos pasaban y se transformaban en minutos, la locura en Vegeta finalmente había dado paso la ironía, a la aceptación, a la calma y por ultimo al fastidio.

-bien hibrido, ¿ahora si me dirás dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo es que supuestamente me conoces? ¿Qué interés tienes conmigo? ¿O todo es demasiado complicado para hacer nada? ¿Eh?-

Mirai Trunks frunció el ceño, su padre se esforzaba tanto en herirle de una forma u otra, cada palabra conferida parecía tener la intención de hacerle ver como un estúpido, si, definitivamente se sentía de regreso en la habitación del alma y el tiempo y al mismo tiempo era como si su sarcasmo hubiese aumentado de manera exponencial.

 _Inversamente proporcional a su tamaño_ , pensó con burla.

Aguanto las ganas de apretarse las sienes, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le daría un magnánimo dolor de cabeza.

-comamos algo mientras te lo intento explicar todo, ¿sí?, no he comido nada desde la mañana y tu llevas dormido casi tres días, así que estoy seguro que debes tener hambre-

El pequeño no se movió, cruzo sus brazos y se quedó ahí como si no hubiese escuchado ni una sola palabra. Aunque su perspicaz mente valoraba el primer dato que sentía importante.

 _Tres días, no es mucho tiempo._

Trunks salió por la puerta y camino por el pasillo esperando… realmente deseando que su padre le siguiera y que no huyera en el momento que saliera de su vista. Para su tranquilidad sintió un peso abandonar su pecho cuando escucho esos ligeros y casi silenciosos pasitos de niño ir tras él.

La casa capsula que su madre le había dado era casi una mansión pequeña, tenía más cuartos que lo que ellos podrían llegar a necesitar, además de un laboratorio vacío, una enorme sala de visitas, un salón de juegos y una enorme cocina, le sorprendía que no hubiese empacado también una cámara de gravedad, o tal vez si estaba por ahí, solo que aún no la encontraba, con su madre y sus abuelos nunca se sabía.

Lo único que agradecía por su puesto eran las grandes reservas de alimento que habían venido junto con el complejo. Trunks en modo automático encendió la máquina de café y fue metiendo algunos platillos del refrigerador al microondas y otros al horno, por unos segundos la cotidianeidad de sus acciones lo hicieron retroceder a esos pocos días que había estado disfrutando de este tiempo pasado, antes del terrible accidente de entrenamiento de su padre y del señor Goku, detenido en un obligatorio stand by a la espera de que su madre compusiera la segunda máquina del tiempo, abusando conscientemente de la amabilidad de su familia, una que si bien en su tiempo ya no existía más, los de esta época parecían querer compensarlo todo lo posible por todo ese tiempo que no habían estado para mimarle, siendo alentado incluso por su contraparte de 12 años que solía abordarlo cada que podía, presumiéndole sus gustos, sus caprichos, sus juguetes incluso, al principio había creído que era alguna especie de afrenta, si no fuera por esa extraña frase que le había tirado una vez casi de manera casi inconsciente, mirai Trunks hubiese pensado que el niño no lo quería en su vida, cuando al final había entendido que era todo lo contrario.

chibi Trunks le había dicho: _todas estas son mis cosas, aunque… al final de cuentas… supongo que también son tuyas ¿o no? Aun no sé cómo se supone que esto funciona, tu eres yo pero al mismo tiempo no lo eres, ¿al menos compartimos gustos? Dímelo ¿mis cosas también son de tu agrado?_ _¿O tal vez mis gustos cambien con la edad?_ Le dijo mientras le veía expectante, realmente interesado en su respuesta, _Usa todo lo que es mío mientras estés aquí, solo prométeme que no te llevaras nada cuando te vayas,_ después de eso una sonrisa marca Brief se había dibujado en el rostro del infante, una sonrisa que automáticamente fue una calca en el rostro del adulto frente a él.

¿Se puede sentir un cariño literal, -no nostálgico- por tu yo del pasado al cual conoces en persona y no solo como recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fuiste?

Él tampoco sabía cómo se suponía que funcionaba eso, pero ahora tenía otro problema, similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

Regreso de entre sus recuerdos al terminar de preparar la mesa, diferentes platillos disponibles, dos tazas de café y también dos vasos de jugo, la luz de la tarde se colaba por la ventana y el recordaba solo haber tomado una taza de café por la mañana junto con una rebanada de pan con mermelada, así que si, se estaba muriendo de hambre, aunque siendo estrictos, él había aprendido a familiarizarse con ese sentimiento en el infierno en que su mundo se había convertido los últimos meses, pero ya no estaba ahí y ahogándose en sus recuerdos y penas no iba a acelerar su retorno ni a componer los males de su tiempo.

Miro de reojo a la mini versión de su padre, le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se veía tan lindo, era una cosita furibunda con cara de pocos amigos que daban ganas de abrasar y apretar hasta la asfixia

-puedes servirte lo que quieras, hay café aunque si lo prefieres hay jugo-

Sus ojos miraron desconfiados los platillos en la mesa y luego al adulto.

-no creas que comeré nada de lo que tú me des… prefiero salir a cazar algo, comer algo que murió por mis manos es mucho más seguro-

Pensó que lo decía en broma hasta que este se empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida

-¿qué? No, espera Vegeta, no es necesario… a demás quería explicarte todo, ¿recuerdas?-

-déjame en paz mestizo, no probare nada de lo que me des, no soy idiota-

-¿piensas que voy a envenenarte o algo así?-

-No... No lo harás porque no te dejare hacerlo. Fin de la discusión-

-¿te parecería si lo pruebo primero antes de que lo comas tú?-

-sabes algo, mientras más me insistas más sospechare que quieres hacer algo- entrecerró lo ojos y lo vio con desprecio, Trunks supo que esta discusión no tendría solución alguna, así que simplemente se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a comer en silencio, mientras intentaba apaciguar los deseos irrefrenables de darle unas buenas nalgadas a ese niño desconsiderado. Los pasitos desaparecieron al salir por la puerta, Trunks sintió un escalofríos recorrerle cuando el ki de su padre se alejó con rapidez, probablemente este había levantado vuelo nada más salir de la vivienda; vio con desgana los alimentos que había calentado con entusiasmo, en su tiempo tener todo eso sería un lujo y ahora por los caprichos de ese niñito ya había perdido el apetito. Pero tampoco podía perderle la pista al caprichoso príncipe, tanto por su seguridad como por la de cualquier desdichado inocente que pudiese encontrarse en el camino, aunque se había asegurado de quedar bien lejos de cualquier civilización, así que sin pensárselo más emprendió con rapidez el vuelo hacia la ubicación de su ki.

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que era a pesar de su corta edad, si seguía volando así no tardaría en llegar a una ciudad. Se preguntó si acaso no sería esa su intención.

Sin su scouter Vegeta no podía saber dónde había gente, ni el nivel de pelea promedio del planeta en el que se encontraban, tampoco estaba completamente seguro de que el mestizo le estuviese siguiendo, aunque eso era un poco más fácil de deducir…

Ahora que analizaba con la cabeza un poco más fría y volando tranquilamente por el cielo, con esa sensación de libertad que le embriagaba en momentos tan austeros como este, se preguntó del porqué de la obsesión aparente de ese supuesto súper saiyajin, ¿sería solo por ser su raza? ¿O sería algo más?

Al principio creía que sabía su nombre porque era hombre de Freezer, pero entonces resulto que no lo era, entonces ¿Quién era? Ese sujeto parecía saber mucho de él, demasiado para su gusto. Y en cambio ¿Qué sabia él?: Un nombre que podría ser falso, una raza que al ser mestizo podría solo fingir serlo al tener solo una increíble coincidencia física, muy similares, sí, pero sin los puntos que los distinguían plenamente, como la cola por ejemplo, si tuviera cola sería más fácil creer que era un saiyajin y que era el guerrero del cuento infantil de su planeta. Pero todo sería fácilmente sacado de una conversación con cualquier saiyan y sin forma conveniente de comprobar tal veracidad.

Se detuvo en seco en el aire, la curiosidad estaba pudiendo con él, se planteó seriamente el regresar, además con todas las dudas de su cabeza no tenía precisamente ganas de cazar, comería lo que sea que le pusiera ese sujeto enfrente, aceptando que lo probara antes, total… si realmente quisiera matarle sería muy fácil para él, eso le molestaba de sobremanera, pero sabía que era cierto y no podía cambiarlo por más que le importunara… iba a volver, lo haría…

Entonces una luz se reflejó a lo lejos, cualquier otra persona hubiese creído que no era nada, pero una de las especialidades del pequeño Vegeta era el encontrar ciudades para purgar planetas y era muy bueno en lo que hacía, era esa eficacia lo que le permitían jugar y divertirse sin atrasarse en los plazos de entrega… ese destello era tan similar en tantos planetas, la luz del sol reflejando contra superficies pulidas ya sea de piedra o de cualquier otro material siempre de una manera tan artificial y por ende significaba una ciudad, habitantes, alimento y lo más importante… información.

Le seguía a una distancia prudente, lo vio detenerse, replanteándose si debía darle alcance o solo seguirlo de manera precautoria, podía sentir muy a lo lejos el ki de la gente de las ciudades, pero aún era imposible de ver y no creía que su padre estuviese intentado dar con alguna, aunque para ser sinceros no tenía ni idea de lo que su padre planeaba hacer, o si tan siquiera tenía pensado regresar con él.

No quería acosarlo pero tampoco podía dejarlo andar a sus anchas, tenían el tiempo medido y era su responsabilidad el llevarlo de vuelta a intentar recuperar su cuerpo y su tiempo perdidos. Wiss-sama había sido muy insistente en ese tema, mientras más tiempo pasaran lejos de esa dimensión que se había robado su tiempo, más trabajo les daría el recuperarlo todo, e incluso corrían el riesgo de que se volviera imposible.

Se preguntaba si el señor Goku ya estaría haciendo los preparativos para regresar su cuerpo a la normalidad, mientras el ahí sin poder convencer a su padre ni siquiera de tomar una merienda con él.

 _Carajo! -_ Se dijo al verlo reiniciar su vuelo, con aun más velocidad que la vez anterior e increíblemente iba directo hacia los pequeños ki que sentía a lo lejos, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta de que había una ciudad cerca? Él sabía que su padre no había aprendido a leer el ki hasta que conoció a los guerreros z, sabía que eran dependientes de ese famoso scouter como ya le había escuchado mencionar antes, entonces ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

Pero ya no había caso, tendría que seguirle y detenerle de ser preciso, no permitirá que su padre se convirtiera de nuevo en un asesino, condición que estaba seguro haba superado hace ya mucho tiempo

El pequeño príncipe analizo la bulliciosa ciudad desde el cielo, la tecnología era fácilmente catalogada como media, al menos lo que se podía apreciar, no eran salvajes pero no era como que estuvieran muy avanzados tampoco. Los habitantes se parecían muchísimo al mestizo, se preguntó si esta era su raza, la otra mitad de ella, y si acaso todos serian igual de fuertes que este; No… era tonto incluso pensarlo, era más que obvio que ese poder venia directamente de su parte saiyajin, las razas guerras en el universo no eran pocas, pero eran algo fácilmente reconocible cuando caías en un planeta guerrero y este definitivamente no lo era.

Descendió con calma, buscando con esa mirada entrenada un lugar que satisficiera sus necesidades inmediatas, primero el alimento, luego se relajaría aniquilando la ciudad entera, _oh sí_ , eso estaría muy bien.

Muchos transeúntes se sorprendieron al ver a un pequeño niño bajar flotando del cielo y muchos tomaron distancias precavidos, pero muchos otros ni siquiera le prestaron atención, el moreno camino tranquilo, su aura endemoniada mantuvo apartado a los humanos lo suficiente para que este encontrara el local que tanto ansiaba encontrar. El aroma era indescriptible, en varios planetas había tenido la oportunidad de probar alimentos agradables, pero lo que su nariz sentía superaba por mucho lo que sea que hubiese sentido antes.

Entro, exigió y fue atendido con prisas, a pesar de la mirada recelosa de los meseros que sospechaban tendrían algún problema para hacer pagar al pequeño niño, pero al menos este se veía bien vestido y eso significaba que al final siempre habría alguien que se hiciera responsable.

Al sentir los fideos resbalando por su lengua, el saiyajin se olvidó por unos segundos de absolutamente todo, ¿Quién era Freezer? ¿Quién era Trunks? ¿Qué planeta ere ese? ¿Acaso algo tenía alguna importancia? Lo único que su mente procesaba era que en su vida había probado cosa más deliciosa, no sabía si era por el hambre que se traía o porque todo lo que le servían estaba al nivel de los manjares de la realeza.

Después del 5to platillo, su estómago levemente satisfecho le permitieron volver a la realidad, aun devorando el sexto y pidiendo el séptimo con simples gestos de sus manos, sus ávidos ojos negros entonces si empezaron procesar el lugar, al parecer este era un simple lugar donde cualquiera podía comer, no era especial ni de la realeza, lo que hablaba muy bien de la cocina de este planeta, se preguntó si sería posible mantenerlo escondido algún tiempo de Freezer para abusar de su servicio antes de que la lagartija decidiera vaciarlo, debería encontrar a Nappa y a Raditz, esos idiotas eran unos simples vasallos pero eran de su raza y los únicos que le habían jurado lealtad a él, la lealtad a Freezer era por imposición secundaria, pero él era su príncipe y una recompensa como esta fácilmente podría considerarse como un premio a sus servicios, su padre decía que era lo correcto de hacer hacia tus soldados más cercanos, remárcales que si eran leales a ti estos recibirían tratos especiales, no le costaba nada aplicarlo en esta generosa ocasión.

Vegeta ya estaba planeando su siguiente incursión hacia algún edificio tecnológico, exigiría la construcción de una nave y de ser necesario amenazaría de muerte a los más eruditos de este vulgar planeta, esperaba que al menos sus avances científicos no fueran tan mediocres como para desconocer de plano la tecnología espacial y por lo que había visto en la calle, tenía sus fuertes dudas. Sus planes y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de golpe al ver asomarse en la puerta, al guerrero de cabellos lilas, Vegeta frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que no sería nada fácil deshacerse del insistente tipo. Iba a tener que planear alguna manera astuta de quitárselo de encima, ya que lamentablemente y para su disgusto, por la fuerza no podría ser.

-vaya y yo que pensé que no iba a tener que ver tu fea cara de nuevo, dime algo mestizo, no tienes algún otro demonio del frio que exterminar, nos harías un gran favor a todos en el universo-

Trunks apretó el puente de su nariz contando hasta diez, había hecho bien en seguirle la pista a su padre, y agradecía a los dioses que este aun no supiera nada referente a que se podía ocultar el ki-

-¿discúlpeme señor, desea ordenar algo?- pregunto un mesero que traía el ultimo platillo ordenado por el niño

-pero por supuesto que él no quiere nada- contesto Vegeta antes de que Trunks dijera nada – por cierto, aprovechando que estas aquí ¿podrías decirme como le llaman a este planeta?-

-¿qué? ¿Planeta? ¿Se refiere al planeta tierra?-

-sí, así que así le llaman ustedes a su propio planeta, que información tan mediocre, supongo que ¿no sabrás el número de serie, ni el sector al cual pertenece? ¿o sí?-

La cara de confusión absoluta del mesero le dieron a Vegeta unas infinitas ganas de volarle la cabeza, pero aun quería terminar ese delicioso platillo en paz, tal vez al terminar… si, eso le calmaría los nervios, sería el perfecto postre de una perfecta comida.

-dime algo mestizo…- le dijo a Trunks al verlo tomar asiento, si no se lo podía quitar de encima pronto al menos aprovecharía su forzada compañía

-me llamo Trunks, tú lo sabes-

-lo sé, pero no me interesa, ¿sabes?… por otro lado, puedo apreciar que esta es la raza a la cual perteneces… ¿no es así? ¿Mestizo?-

Trunks apretó los puños refrenando sus deseos de gritarle a su padre lo infantil que se estaba comportando, ¡quería decirle tantas cosas!

 _Tienes una maldita suerte de que yo sea tu hijo de otra línea temporal, o no tendrías cara para tratar todos los días con chibi Trunks cuando todo esto termine!_

-si… lo son, esta es mi otra mitad, la raza humana-

-y… ¿qué tanto aprecio tienes por tu propia raza?-

Esa mirada y ese filo en su voz infantil, a Trunks se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca al percibir la obvia amenaza, pero no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácil mente, no en vano era hijo de Vegeta

\- te dije que te contaría todo, ¿o no es así? No hay necesidad que amenaces a nadie… y de todas formas no te dejaría…- esta vez fue el turno de Trunks de reír con arrogancia, lo que por supuesto no le hicieron nada de gracia al menor. Si este fuera cualquier otro sujeto le volaría la cabeza instantáneamente pero sabía que no funcionaria, así que su reacción inmediata fue por supuesto volar todo lo que estaba a un lado de ellos. Un certero rayo explosivo cruzo el local impacto contra la pared provocando una fuerte explosión, la gente grito, los escombros cayeron, el olor a humo a tierra y a sangre no se hizo esperar, todos intentaron huir y el pequeño Vegeta preparaba al siguiente segundo su segundo rayo, cuando las manos de Trunks tomaron la suyas levantándolas por encima de su cabeza y levantándolo a todo él unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, la mirada colérica del ojiazul casi le hicieron al principito arrepentirse de lo que acaba de hacer, casi… pero a él era Vegeta: un vanidoso príncipe sin planeta, si no tenía orgullo entonces de nada valía estar vivo

En una aprendida maniobra el saiyajin levanto las piernas y aprovechando su pequeño tamaño las coló por dentro de los brazos del mayor logrando patearle con todas sus fuerzas el cuello y la mandíbula, ese impacto le habría volado la cabeza fácilmente al mismísimo Nappa, pero a Trunks apenas lo aturdieron lo suficiente para soltarle y fue más por la sorpresa, aunque definitivamente le había dolido. Al sentirse libre, Vegeta no perdió el tiempo y empezó a disparar hacia todos lados, intentando provocar el mayor daño posible, escondiéndose entre las oleadas de polvo y humo, colándose entre las mesas y entre la gente que aullaba en pánico, salió del local pensando que le había perdido, recorrió algunas cuadras y se metió en un callejón, calmando su respiración y escuchando con habilidad sus alrededores, la gente se movía inquieta, unos corriendo hacia el lugar curiosos de la tragedia, y otro alejándose a toda prisa, un comportamiento que encontrabas en cualquier raza, ah! Como le hubiese gustado arrasar con la ciudad, pero lo primordial era perderle la pista al hibrido, después se desfogaría en otro planeta.

Se apoyó contra la pared y miro al cielo, sus labios dibujaron una mueca de decepción, ya sabía que esa patada bien centrada que le había dado, no iba a ser suficiente para matar al mestizo, aun así había albergado la esperanza de poder ponerle un fin definitivo a esa molesta presencia, realmente le había metido todas sus ganas y toda su técnica para matarle y a este apenas y le había incomodado lo suficiente para soltarle.

Sacudió su cabeza molesto, intentando alejar esos incomodos pensamientos, odiaba ser tan consiente del increíble trecho que diferenciaba sus poderes contra los del hibrido. Asomo por la esquina notando que no había nadie, nadie de cabellos lilas que le supusiera un problema y se deslizo con calma como si fuera un simple niño más de ese planeta, aprovechando su suerte de verse similar en apariencia, solo en apariencia.

Entro a una tienda y miro con despecho al dependiente

-oye… dime algo, ¿hay algún lugar en este austero planeta donde hagan naves espaciales?-

-hola niñito, aquí no vendemos juguetes espaciales, vendemos ropa, ¿está tu mama contigo?-

El hombre palideció de inmediato al recibir esa extraña mirada oscura que parecía anunciar su muerte, y oh¡ que acertado estaba… en menos de dos segundos la cabeza del empleado había desaparecido por completo, su cuerpo sin vida caía con un sonido seco que petrifico a las personas que estaban alrededor, uno… dos… tres segundos exactos pasaron antes de que se escuchara el primer grito siendo coreado por muchos otros, Vegeta aprovecho el caos para golpear a otro pobre tipo que pasaba por ahí, derrumbándolo y haciéndole la misma pregunta; el hombre aun sin saber cómo había muerto su compañero de trabajo pero deduciendo que ese chiquillo tenía algo que ver, apenas pudo balbucear la palabra _Corporación capsula_ antes de caer presa del pánico absoluto y llorar hecho una bolita en el suelo suplicando piedad por su vida. Vegeta suspiro con fastidio, por eso no le gustaba crear pánico antes de obtener respuestas pero por culpa de cierto peliazul su paciencia estaba bastante menguada.

Salió de la tienda y la gente gritaba y le apuntaban con miedo, oh! como habría disfrutado matarles lentamente y ver el terror en esos ojos mientras se deshacía de cada uno de los que se habían atrevido a mirarle sin su consentimiento, pero sabía que no podía, estaba llamando mucho la atención y lo que él quería era irse de este planeta antes de que el mestizo lo encontrara de nuevo.

Emprendió vuelo para alejarse lo antes posible del caos que ya reinaba en la zona, regresaría a tierra apenas saliera de la vista de los que aún le veían con pánico, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que ni bien se había alejado un par de cuadras cuando su vuelo se vio súbitamente interrumpido al colisionar de frente con lo que el niño ya intuía lo que era

-maldición! Que insistente!-

-ya basta! Creí que podría razonar contigo, pero no eres más que un niño caprichoso!-

-suéltame maldito mestizo!-

Trunks le agarro de las muñecas con fuerza mientras el pequeño Vegeta se revolvía intentando soltarse. Le pateaba el vientre con fuerza pero este lo tenía dentro de un agarre de hierro y la desesperación se apodero de él.

-ya veras, voy a matar a todos en este planeta, lo dejare como un páramo yermo y seco y te arrepentirás de haberme recogido de donde sea que me hallas encontrado, te arrepentirás del día que te cruzaste en mi camino, maldito mestizo! ¡Desprecio el día en que mi sangre se mezcló con esta bazofia de raza para crearte!-

La última frase le había dolido más de lo que hubiese querido admitir, sintió temblar su mandíbula y un extraño, mas no desconocido, picor en los ojos le decían lo mucho que esas palabras viniendo de su padre, le habían afectado. Sabía que el niño no lo decía por ser él su hijo específicamente, y que toda la verborrea era por un ataque de ira de un infante que desconocía su propia vida y que al sentirse derrotado despotricaba contra todo a su alrededor. Una rabieta infantil.

Pero aun así

Aun así

 _Aun así…_

Sus griteríos se extinguieron al recibir ese potente golpe en el vientre que le saco todo el aire y lo dejo sin fuerzas, antes de poder reaccionar otro golpe en la espalda lo proyectaron directo contra el pavimento, sintió su mundo retumbar en un eco mesclado entre el dolor y el aturdimiento… si, esa sensación si la reconocía, intento pararse pero su cuerpo aún estaba adormilado por el impacto, Vegeta cerro los ojos intentando deducir que seguía, tal vez un puntapié que lo proyectara lejos, o tal vez otro golpe en el centro de su espalda que lo sumiera aún más en su sitio, si fuera Freezer probablemente este le sujetaría con su cola por el cuello para elevarlo en el aire y usarlo como saco de boxeo por unos momentos antes de arrojarlo lejos, deteniéndose ahí, si es que estaba de buen humor.

Sus nervios se crisparon al escuchar el característico sonido de un par de pies aterrizando en el piso, muy cerca de él. Intento le levantarse de nuevo pero apenas había recuperado la capacidad para respirar, intentar cualquier otra cosa le tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

Trunks se reprendió a si mismo por su falta de control, usualmente no solía perder así los estribos, pero su padre se había excedido y al final le había obligado a sacar a relucir ese carácter heredado tanto de su madre como de su mismo padre, un carácter que muy pocas veces solía explotar así, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y a pesar de su arrepentimiento sabía que este se lo había buscado a pulso.

Frunció el ceño mientras lo veía tan indefenso, boca abajo, mientras esos pequeños puños cerrados intentaban juntar fuerzas para incorporarse por sí mismo; Mirai quiso disculparse pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de su boca, estaba molesto, muy molesto. Su personalidad siempre amable estaba siendo retenida por el coraje que sentía en ese momento por ese niño que era y no era su padre.

Vegeta se dio cuenta que no iba a lograr pararse, ni huir, antes del siguiente ataque del mestizo así que trinco los ojos, los puños y tenso su cuerpo a la espera del inminente golpe… su mente tardo en procesar lo que estaba sintiendo, esperando algo que nunca llego, siendo reemplazado por un contacto suave casi cuidadoso, que le sujetaba y lo giraba con docilidad.

 _¿Qué diablos?_ Pensó cuando se vio en brazos del mestizo, quien lo levantaba en volandas y emprendía un vuelo rápido y seguro, en una dirección que fácilmente reconocía

 **Continuara:**

 _Muchas gracias pos sus reviews, tan lindos, me dan energías para seguir con esta historia,_

 _Si bueno como podrán notar esta es más bien enfocados en la relación Mirai y chibi Vegeta, gradualmente Vegetita hermoso tendrá la oportunidad de usar contra los demás sus instintos asesinos aprendidos, jejeje_

 _Gracias especiales a Rosa94, Sora79, Aletuki01, Maytelu y suki_

 ** _Atte: Kagome nekko_**


	3. Verdades insípidas

**Disclaimer. Dragon ball no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta del dios Akira Toriyama.**

 **RETROCESO INVOLUNTARIO**

 **Capitulo 3**

En algún punto del trayecto Vegeta había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, pero sabiendo lo inútil que sería intentar escapar –al menos por el momento- se arremolino en ese extraño y amable contacto tan desconocido para él, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda lo mejor que la posición permitía; ni siquiera cuando Freezer lo dejaba irreconocible y al borde de la muerte, ni Nappa, ni Raditz, que eran los que solían socorrerlo en esos momentos, le trataban con tanto cuidado.

Trunks bajo la mirada notando ese fruncir de labios tan reconocible aun en ese aniñado rostro, el coraje aun lo sentía presionándole el pecho, pero eso no le evito sentir cierta alegría la saber que su padre se encontraba bien y que su trato anterior no le había provocado nada grave, al menos no físicamente, pues intuía que el menor debía tener sumamente herido el orgullo, no solo por haberlo derrotado de dos simples golpes, sino también por cuidarlo después de eso y era consiente que entre todo, eso era lo que más detestaba.

Llegaron a la casa capsula y nada más pisar suelo Vegeta técnicamente salto de los brazos de Trunks como si estos quemaran, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido, solo unas pocas luces reminiscentes del atardecer era lo único que permitía cierta visibilidad.

 _De vuelta aquí… ¿Qué maldita obsesión?_ Vegeta observo esa gran casita circular con infinitas ganas de quemarla hasta los cimientos, tal vez así haría que el mestizo dejara de intentar hacerlo volver con él cada vez. Aunque deducía que no importaba lo que hiciera, la mitad saiyajin no le dejaría así nada más, únicamente le molestaría, aunque solo eso ya valía el intentarlo.

Trunks lo observaba dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados y tan altanero como si nunca le hubiese hecho visitar el suelo momentos antes, sintió esa punzada en el pecho provocado por sus previas palabras que le habían ocasionado el arrebato y también reconoció en su estómago esa sensación de hambre y en sus nervios esa necesidad de cafeína que le había sido negado todo el día; quería… realmente deseaba entrar a la casa y prepararse un café, pero no quería perder de vista a esa mini versión de Vegeta. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¿me dejaras explicarte de una vez por todas? ¿O seguirás con ese comportamiento infantil intentando escapar de mí?-

 _¿Escapar?! El no huía de nada ni de nadie! Ni de Freezer! ni menos aún de un inútil mestizo!_

-yo no escapaba de ti, idiota! Es simplemente que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar a la casita con un hibrido falto de atención!- Vegeta bajo los brazos apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando guardar aunque sea un poco la compostura pero su paciencia estaba técnicamente extinta

-habla ya maldita sea! – Abrió los ojos y se enfrentó al azul con fiereza- ¿Por qué tanto jodido misterio? Dime que quieres conmigo de una buena vez y déjame en paz!-

Si Vegeta creía que él era el único que se había quedado sin paciencia, Trunks estaba a punto de demostrarle que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego

Vegeta de nuevo reconoció esa extraña sensación de querer retroceder cuando vio al peliazul acercarse justo igual que la última vez, pero esta vez logro controlar el latir de su desbocado corazón y pausar sus nervios, clavándose en su sitio sin retroceder, no lo haría, no esta vez. Si iba a golpearlo que lo hiciera, si iba a sujetarlo como lo había hecho antes queriendo hacerle creer una sarta de mentiras tras otra, eso era su maldito problema, no el de él.

Pero de nuevo esa confusión aturdiéndolo cuando el mayor lo tomo de la mano como si este fuera solo un niño pequeño perdido, bueno… _era_ un niño pequeño y técnicamente estaba perdido, pero no era _su_ niño pequeño, ni era el de nadie. Cuando sintió ese característico jalón queriendo guiarlo Vegeta clavo los pies en su sitio y se reusó rotundamente a avanzar, pero Trunks simplemente siguió jalando provocando que se formaran dos surcos en la tierra mientras su pequeño padre era literalmente jalado al interior de la vivienda, Mirai rolo los ojos mientras trataba de descifrar que clase de rabieta era esta que su padre le demostraba, si el pequeño príncipe se sentía completamente perdido y fuera de lugar con cada nueva acción del adulto, Mirai no estaba muy lejos de la misma sensación disonante que lo invadía.

Al pasar la puerta al menos Vegeta ya daba pasitos molestos mientras intentaba con ambas manos romper el agarre del mayor sobre una sola de sus manos, mientras su cola ondeaba inquieta a su espalda; a Trunks le recordó al movimiento que hacia un gato sumamente cabreado momentos antes de que este…

-auch! Maldición! Me mordiste!- el azul le miró fijamente con denotada molestia, mientras el negro le retaba con explicito odio, plantado en el piso, con su cola en movimientos involuntario, los puños apretados y esa mirada siempre furibunda.

-escucha! Solo quiero un maldito café! Y no creas que permitiré por ningún motivo que vuelvas a irte de mí vista, si quieres jugar este juego toda la maldita noche! pues entonces así será! Pero el único perjudicado serás tú! te lo aseguro! Iré tras de ti y te perseguiré una y otra vez si es necesario! Maldita sea! te lo juro por el padre que me dio esta sangre saiyajin que lo hare!- le manifestó mientras se sobaba la mano en ese lugar donde se notaban las marquitas rojas de los dientes del pequeño príncipe.

El mayor se giró, dándole finalmente la espalda mientras se dirigía de regreso a la cocina. Vegeta ladeo el rostro increíblemente molesto, apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de abrirse la piel del puro coraje, quería gritar, quería hacer explotar todo el maldito lugar, ¿que si quería jugar toda la noche? Cualquier cosa seria mejor que sentir esa maldita impotencia, era la misma sensación que lo atormentaba cuando Freezer se burlaba de él, humillándolo desde las alturas, con esa sonrisita pedante y autosuficiente; pero al igual que con el icejin, el pequeño saiyajin se tragó su molestia convirtiéndola en odio puro una vez más, consiguiendo controlarse. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que tarde o temprano se vengaría de este supuesto mitad saiyajin y del tirano de Freezer y de todo el maldito universo.

Por suerte para Trunks la maquina había mantenido el café caliente, así que servírselo había sido rápido, un par de cucharadas de azúcar desprolijas y se había bebido la primera taza como un sediento a un vaso de agua helada, la sensación de bienestar se extendió por su cuerpo junto con el calor que el café le dejo en su recorrido, el dolor de cabeza que le estaba empezando fue cediendo poco a poco conforme su sangre absorbía la cafeína.

Miro de reojo al mini vegeta, este parecía un niño a punto de estallar en una macro rabieta, sonrió de medio lado notando que hasta su altanero padre había sido niño alguna vez, irascible como ninguno y tan orgulloso como le conocía desde siempre, con la diferencia que su comportamiento parecía ser cien veces más explosivo.

 _Por la edad quizá, tal vez por las circunstancias-_ se cuestionó el mayor, él mejor que nadie sabía que el contexto podía jugar un papel clave en la forma de ser de uno, su padre y él habían vivido y crecido en su propio mundo apocalíptico personalizado, lo que les había forjado el carácter a ambos, de tan similar manera y a la vez tan contrastantemente diferente, pero siempre con sus puntos en común.

Quizá el fuera el único que comprendiera lo que era tener una desconfianza absoluta por todo aquello que produjera sombra. Le veía ahí compungido e irritado y le entendía absolutamente.

Entonces ¿cómo contar una verdad increíble? ¿Cómo plantear una situación inverosímil y extraña más allá de la lógica básica para la supervivencia? Una lógica que ambos, padre e hijo, había tallado en el fondo de sus razonamientos y que les había permitido sobrellevar el infierno.

 _¿Cómo empezar?_ \- desde su sitio en la cocina miro hacia la ventana de la salita de estar, la oscuridad total del exterior contrastaba con la iluminación artificial del interior de la casa capsula, habían perdido todo el día, sumado a los tres días más que su padre había estado inconsciente, eran ya 4 días que se habían desperdiciado totalmente.

-Vegeta…- Trunks noto que este dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar pero se negó a mirarle, pero igual sabía que le estaba prestando atención, así que continuo

-la razón por la que me es difícil explicarte las cosas es porque tú has perdido la memoria de todo este tiempo que has estado con…- _con nosotros? Conmigo?_ _Ambas serian una mentira, ya que yo no calzo precisamente en esta ecuación, pero bueno, lo que sea por explicarlo lo más fácil posible._

-… con nosotros-

Esta vez los ojitos negros de Vegeta se dignaron a verle con esa mirada curiosa que ya le había visto antes, suspiro aliviado, eso tenía que ser algún tipo de avance.

-¿quiénes nosotros? ¿De qué hablas?-

-nosotros, tu grupo… tus recuerdos se echaron para atrás y por eso no nos recuerdas… por eso yo a ti te conozco pero tú no a mí-

Desde la percepción de Trunks, Vegeta pareció analizar la información, su colita inquieta se detuvo y se enrollo de nuevo a su cintura, mientras la mirada oscura se perdía en el negro de la noche que se traslucía por la ventana a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

El principito, lo que hacía era buscar huecos en la "teoría" que le era planteada, era bueno buscando fallas en la información, era muy bueno en eso, aun a su edad podía detectar traidores, a veces con solo verlos, a veces era más difícil pero en un interrogatorio todo terminaba saliendo a flote, pero esta teoría… esta historia… esto lo que sea que fuera… estaba en otro nivel

-es demasiado conveniente…-

Le escucho decir, el niño suspiro con fastidio o quizá con ¿resignación? Trunks no podía saberlo, solo lo observaba mientras este se acercaba hasta la cocina y tomaba el asiento más alejado de él

-mi vida no es algo precisamente muy privado que digamos, todo aquel al que le interese saber quién soy solo tiene que preguntar a cualquier soldado de Freezer… los datos de mí son técnicamente públicos, si realmente quieres hacerme creer que "me conoces" tendrás que decirme algo que no esté la base de datos de la familia changlong-

Trunks de nuevo se sintió en un maldito cruce sin puente, todo lo que sabía de su padre era a partir de que este era un adulto, de su infancia sabia precisamente todos aquellos datos públicos, como los llamaba su padre… entonces ¿Qué le quedaba?

Puso su cerebro a trabajar al cien por ciento, casi podía escucharlo funcionar. Mientras observaba como el pequeño Vegeta husmeaba con curiosidad los platillos fríos y abandonados que en la mesa le quedaban al alcance de sus pequeñas manos, este olisqueo el vaso de jugo y lo aparto, hizo lo mismo con la taza de café frunciendo el ceño en desagrado y apartándolo también; solo analizando, solo… haciendo tiempo.

-sé que tu deseo siempre fue el convertirte en el legendario súper saiyajin para derrocar a Freezer-

El principito interrumpió lo que hacía y le presto toda su atención al adulto, del cual, aunque no lo pareciera: se había fijado, llevaba su tercera taza de ese líquido negro humeante y su segunda rebanada de ese producto blanco de apariencia crujiente, que estaba sobre la cesta del centro, untando cada uno con esa cosa roja del frasco que desde la distancia olía sumamente dulce, y que discretamente se autorizaba a sí mismo a probarlo más adelante.

-bien… de acuerdo, lo admito, eso no está en la base de datos de Freezer, pero fácilmente Nappa o Raditz pudieron haberlo boqueado sin problema, sé que ellos no serían tan idiotas como para darle esa información a un hombre de Freezer, pero si los convenciste de que eres un saiyajin, entonces la situación cambia-

-bueno… aun con nosotros siempre fuiste muy reservado en tus cosas personales- esa respuesta de parte del mayor, les pareció una excusa a ambos.

-y tú eres un puñado de respuestas sumamente convenientes, ¿no crees?- Vegeta perdía rápidamente el interés en esa platica circular que no sentía llegara a ningún lado, su única verdad por el momento era que ese supuesto mitad saiyajin era muchísimo más fuerte que él y que no estaba dispuesto a perderle de vista, así que eso era lo único que aceptaba como una realidad y nada más.

-bien… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

El niño solo levanto los hombros desganado

-¿qué edad crees que tienes?-

-tu dímelo si tanto es que me conoces- le dijo mientras una de sus manitas jugueteaba con un trozo de esa cosa blanca cuadrada y tostada, de lejos no parecía tener olor alguno pero de cerca despedía un aroma bastante agradable, tal vez se animara a probarla cuando el mestizo no lo estuviese mirando, también sentía deseos por la cosa roja que el otro comía con tanto entusiasmo, pero al paso que iba, dudaba que quedara algo en el frasco cuando este terminase.

-ese es el problema, el Vegeta que yo conozco tiene un poco más de 52 años-

Bien… eso si le pareció un poco más allá de lo que había esperado, su mano dejo caer la ahora frutilla de color extraño que solo analizaba entre sus dedos y casi como por inercia miro su cuerpo, sintiéndose estúpido al instante, abochornado y casi traicionado cuando se reconoció a si mismo con la edad de 8 años; Percibió la vergüenza apoderándose de él por permitirse tan absurda reacción. ¿Estaba jodiendo con él? ¿Qué demonios esperaba conseguir soltando una barbaridad tan incoherente como esa? Más lo que realmente le abochornaba, era el haber reaccionado por ello.

Una risa sardónica se dibujó en ese pequeño rostro, Trunks empezaba a reconocerla como una de absoluta incredulidad, el Vegeta adulto también solía darla de vez en vez, pero un poco menos marcada, un poco menos enloquecida

-ya veo! Eso es lo que pasa! El problema no soy yo! Eres tú!... Siempre has sido tú! Estas total y completamente demente! Maldita sea mi jodida suerte!, vine quedar varado en un planeta mediocre con un tipo que perdió la razón! Jajajaja! Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma! Kami sama debe tener alguna especie de saña conmigo, Claro, claro… me calmo… me calmo- Vegeta suspiro con fuerza, acaricio con rapidez sus cabellos y coloco sus manitas al frente haciendo un gesto de relajación forzado

-ya, ya… me la hiciste hibrido, buena broma, solo querías ver como reaccionaba y yo caí redondito y me altere, ¿era eso verdad? Digo… porque es obvio que es una broma teniendo en cuenta que no hay una jodida manera en que yo pueda tener más de 8 años!- termino su frase completamente exaltado

-entonces ¿8 años? –

El ojo derecho de Vegeta vibro con un leve tick y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un carmín tan sublime que Trunks tuvo que esforzarse por no reír en este momento de tensión.

-eso fue… ¿todo eso fue solo porque no te quise decir mi edad?! Maldición! Sí que eres ocurrente lo admito! Me la hiciste! - Vegeta con leve violencia se dejó caer sentado en la silla de antes, cruzando los brazos y arremolinándose inquieto por la jugarreta de la que había sido víctima, tenía que admitir que el mestizo había sido muy ingenioso en su manera de sacarle los años, el respetaba eso.

Trunks quiso ahogarse en una carcajada, de hecho agradecía que mini vegeta no lo estuviera mirando porque apretaba sus labios con fuerza para que una sonora risa no lo dominara, pero sabía que aunque no estuviera haciendo ruido, en su rostro debía notarse claramente sus deseos de reír con ganas.

Suspiro profundo, y lo más silencioso posible, un par de veces para calmar sus ansias de carcajearse

-es verdad… en serio, el Vegeta que yo conozco tiene cincuenta y tantos, el detalle es que tu cuerpo se ve así porque tú y el señor Goku se metieron con magias que no debían-

-así que… ¿ahora magia? Wow mestizo, tu sí que sabes encontrar escusas convenientes-

No se dignó a verlo, se giró en la silla lo más que pudo para que la posición le permitieran darle la espalda lo mejor posible

-por eso te dije que era… complicado…-

-si por complicado te referías a completamente descabellado y absurdo, si… tienes razón-

A pesar de lo mal que iba todo Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos le estaba escuchando y eso, a estas alturas, ya lo sentía como una ganancia.

-has vivido aquí en la tierra por 16 años, justo después de que Freezer fuera derrotado y de hecho tu estuviste involucrado en eso, no directamente, pero fuiste parte de ello - redactaba Trunks, alternando su vistan entre su décima tostada de mermelada de fresa y la espalda de su pequeño padre que se negaba a voltear a verle

-…Nappa y Raditz, bueno ellos… murieron por diferentes motivos en ese entonces, aunque me parece que a Nappa tú mismo le eliminaste, o al menos eso me contaron porque yo no estuve en el lugar- _aun no nacía jejeje, pero para que darle más ilógicos a lo que ya es bastante imposible de creer_

Vegeta escuchaba sin comprender, aunque lo de Nappa si lo creía, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero nunca se había atrevido, más que nada por no querer disminuir unas filas ya increíblemente escasas, tal vez después de muchos años finalmente le había colmado la paciencia…

¿Pero que estaba pensando?! No estaba considerando seriamente todo lo que salía de la boca de ese hibrido… ¿o sí?. No!, claro que no, pero la única manera de buscarle absurdos a las teorías era juguetear con ellas como si estas fueran real para encontrar los puntos flojos. Si… era eso únicamente.

Vegeta suspiro cansado, esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

-escucha, hibrido… no sé cómo prendes que crea algo como eso, pero por hoy ya fue suficiente…-

Trunks lo vio levantarse de la mesa y sus nervios se sobresaltaron temiendo que el niño decidiera irse de nuevo, el principito lo noto todo en esa mirada que era tan fácil de leer

-no voy a irme, está bien, solo me iré a dormir, - vegeta movió los hombros y se tronó el cuello, por algún motivo se sentía sumamente cansado, y no entendía por que, - _probablemente aun no este recuperado del todo, de eso que, sea lo que sea, me dejo tirado tres días… -_

\- …no me fastidies o entonces si hare hasta lo imposible por perderte…-

A pesar de sentirse mortificado por la resolución del pequeño, esa mirada infantil negra y profunda por algún motivo, le hicieron creer en sus palabras así que le dejo partir.

Vegeta no quería aceptarlo pero este día le había dejado agotado, con cada paso que daba sentía como su cuerpo entraba en ese sopor deseoso de caer en la inconciencia, a pesar de que las únicas veces que podía dormir profundamente era cuando viajaba entre planetas completamente cómodo y seguro en su nave esférica; fuera de eso, el estar pendiente a sus alrededores era algo que nuca le dejaba conciliar un sueño profundo.

Pero esta vez, estaba seguro que apenas tocara esa cama blanca con la que se había encontrado apenas entrar en una habitación cualquiera, su mente se perdería más allá de lo que realmente le gustaría, lo sabía y su instinto le decían que intentara esconderse, que buscara un lugar donde pudiera abandonarse al sueño sin que nadie le encontrase sin su permiso. Pero ya era tarde: sus dedos se paseaban por esas frías y finas sábanas blancas comprobando su atrayente suavidad, la habitación era tan idéntica a esa donde había despertado que su sentido común adormecido le decían que lo deje pasar, que: _que más daba_ , igual y el mestizo se pondría histérico si intentaba irse, y al mismo tiempo, saberlo ahí afuera extrañamente obsesionado con su persona le hicieron cuestionarse si no sería aquello una especie de ventaja; él no iba a matarle, al menos no esta noche, de eso estaba tan seguro como de que Freezer siempre le dejaba vivir solo para poder divertirse otro día; y en este patético planeta estaba seguro que la única amenaza real hacia su persona estaba en la otra habitación intentando convencerlo de ser justo lo contrario.

Igual hubiese preferido analizar toda la situación, pensar en un nuevo plan, pero cuando su pequeño cuerpo se hundió de frente contra el mullido colchón, su visión se volvió borrosa y tratar de forzar cualquier tipo de pensamiento le pareció absurdo e infructuoso… ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de la total inconciencia.

Pendiente del pequeño ki que ingresaba en una de las muchas habitaciones, Mirai no pudo relajarse hasta que sintió esa extraña estabilidad en el ki de su padre que le decía que este ya se había dormido.

Recogió la mesa guardo, tiro, lavo y acomodo eso que tenía que ser hecho, pero a diferencia de su pequeño padre el sueño no parecía querer venir hacia él, se cuestionó si sería prudente prender el televisor, a pesar de estar en medio de la nada sabía que la casa tenia conexión satelital, así que esta captaría algo; pero no creía tener cabeza para el incesante parloteo de algún noticiero o alguna serie sin verdadero sentido para él que venía de un mundo tan diferente. Se mordió los labios, deseoso de poder hacer una llamada, pero temía despertar a su padre y darle aún más motivos para desconfiar en él.

Así que Trunks opto por lo único que le quedaba para matar el tiempo… cual instintivo adiestramiento de vivir años en el infierno y por instrucciones posteriormente aprendidas por un padre de otra línea temporal, el de cabellos lilas termino de recorrer esa enorme casa capsula, cosa que había dejado pendiente en el día y que si bien ahora no le parecía una tarea de lo más idónea, le interesaba encontrar una cosa muy particular.

Después de deambular por pasillos y habitaciones de diferentes índoles, finalmente la encontró; no se lo podía creer, realmente la habían empacado: una cámara de gravedad un poco más austera que la que había en la casa principal, el tamaño era similar y parecía no haber sido usada más de un par de veces.

Trunks se fue a los controles intentando recordar cómo se usaba, pues ya hacia algunos años que no entraba en una con afán de utilizarla; reconoció algunos controles y la activo en 10 de gravedad, le alegro ver que todo el cuarto se iluminaba de un rojo suave y que su peso parecía aumentar - _bien, si funciona-_ se quitó su suéter verde quedando solo con su sport negra y sus pantalones oscuros, saco los robots del armario especial y los activo en velocidad dos, después de que todo estuvo preparado, aumento la gravedad hasta 500, la habitación se alumbro con un rojo intenso y Mirai tuvo que aumentar su ki para contrarrestar el jaloneo que la maquina le daba contra el piso.

Empezó lento y un poco distraído, dando patadas y puñetazos más que nada para relajarse, pero poco a poco sus recuerdos fueron mutando a esos años de infierno; los robots volaban a su alrededor y él los esquivaba con facilidad, sujeto uno y le subió la velocidad a 10, automáticamente los otros lo hicieron también, entonces tuvo que concentrarse un poco más para no dejarse alcanzar, lanzaba bolitas de energía que los robots agarraban para su propio uso, había momentos en que sus instintos le pedían la transformación en ssj pero sabía que de hacerlo: el entrenamiento no tendría ningún caso; así que resistió en fase básica, el sudor perlaba su cuerpo y su rostro haciendo que sus mechones lilas se adhirieran a su frente y sus ropas al cuerpo.

El estrés acumulado del día empezaron a pasarle factura cuando varios robots lograron atizarle un par de bolas de su propia energía contra su espalda impactándolo contra el piso de la cámara de gravedad haciéndolo perder un poco el aire por el impacto y dificultándole, por unos segundos, el reincorporarse de nuevo, y percibió emerger del centro de sus entrañas, ese miedo irracional de saberse subyugado, obligándolo a desatar su forma súper, los robots cayeron a los lados desarmados y fuera de servicio y Trunks flotando al centro de la habitación intento controlar su agitada respiración mientras sus cabellos dorados regresaban con suavidad al lila; se acercó furioso a los controles y apago la cámara, ahora también había perdido los deseos de entrenar.

Salió apresurado y de mal humor, ese tropezón le habían traído a la sangre esa angustiosa sensación de impotencia que Black le había estado provocando los últimos meses, lo odiaba: a ese extraño ser, a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada, a toda esta extraña situación en la que su padre se había metido solo por él. Porque muy en el fondo lo sabía, aunque no lo deseara reconocer siquiera, sabía que todo esto era su culpa.

Entro en la habitación que antes había decidido como suya, las pocas ropas que más bien eran producto de los mimos de su madre de esta línea de tiempo, estaban ahí, tomo una toalla y se desvistió sin su acostumbrada parsimonia, seguía irritado y no deducía una manera para poder mitigar la frustración que toda la situación le originaba.

El agua templada corriendo por su rostro, su espalda y su pecho, le hicieron aminorar por unos segundos su molestia, el suave aroma floral del jabón que su manos empezaban a lavarle de manera automática le provocaron el sumirse de nuevo en esos recuerdos de lo que su vida había sido después de los androides y antes de Black, ¿Por qué las cosas no habían podido quedarse simplemente así?

¿Es que acaso un solo apocalipsis no había sido suficiente? ¿Acaso ser sometidos por años y años a gusto y placer de dos criaturas sin corazón no había sido suficiente para comparecer ante los dioses? Ahora, sabiendo su tiempo al borde del exterminio total, hundidos en un infierno de absoluto terror, se daba cuenta que las cosas siempre podían empeorar.

Apretó sus puños colocándolos con sumo cuidado sobre el azulejo del baño, no sería la primera vez que se cargara una pared por sus arranques de frustración y no quería hacer ruido, ni romper aún más la casa capsula de su madre, recostó su frente contra el dorso de su mano ahora abierta y respiro profundamente intentando apaciguar la indignación de sus pensamientos. Inhalar – exhalar - intentar no destrozar todo a su alrededor- …un mantra silencioso que ciertamente se tenía bien practicado.

Tenía el presentimiento que el día de mañana sería igual de duro que este, debía tratar de dormir aunque sea unas pocas horas.

 _Continuara…_

 _Todos sufriendo la abstinencia de la falta de capi de esta semana, pero ya mero =D_

 _Gracias especiales a quienes me mandaros sus dulces reviews, espero con ansias leer sus comentarios de este capi, es lo que da energía a mi perezosa Musa._

 _Esta no es una historia romántica ni de lemon por lo que hacerle pervertidas cosas a Mirai en el baño no irían con la trama, así que tuve que contener mis instintos lemoneros sabroseadores de Trunks jejeje. Tal vez haga un one shot solo para eso n/n_

 _Atte: Kagome Nekko_


	4. Instinto bajo control

**Disclaimer. Dragon ball no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta del dios Akira Toriyama.**

 **RETROCESO INVOLUNTARIO**

 **Capítulo 4 : Instinto bajo control**

Despertó agitado y con todos los sentidos a flor de piel, miro hacia todos lados y la iluminación artificial de la habitación le demarcaba que estaba justamente en donde se había quedado dormido, eso lo relajo en parte. Sentía la mente revuelta y el pecho le dolía por el rápido latir del corazón, le hacían preguntarse con que había estado soñando. Vegeta paso su manita por su frente notándola perlada de sudor, cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar algo de aquello que había soñado y lo había alterado tanto, pero lo que sea que haya sido ya se había borrado completamente de su mente.

Se levantó con sigilo y abrió la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, la oscuridad de la noche se hacía presente en el pasillo carente de luz artificial, cual orgulloso gato se deslizo confiado sin emitir sonido alguno, llegando a la cocina sin toparse con presencias indeseadas

Aun con cierto recelo rebusco entre los anaqueles encontrando una versión aun sin abrir de ese mismo frasco trasparente con la pasta roja que horas antes le había visto al mestizo ingerir con tanto esmero, repitiendo para si la misma acción, untándolo en esa rebana blanca de apariencia insípida, aun con cierta desconfianza. Sentimiento que le abandono por completo al dar el primer bocado, la maldita cosa esa deliciosa, dulce y suave a la vez, como un postre del que podías comer uno tras otro sin empalagarte ni hastiarte. Cosa que noto cuando la cuchara toco el fondo del frasco vacío.

Cuando miro a su alrededor noto que la luz de la mañana ya se colaba por la pequeña ventana perteneciente a la otra pieza, absorto aun con el dulce sabor en su boca, casi se le antojo el salir y continuar con su vida, desaparecer de ahí para nunca más volver, ni aquí, ni con el tirano que le sabia dueño suyo, solo irse y caminar sin rumbo, devorar las delicias que ese austero planeta le ofrecía a manos abiertas, quería un descanso, unas merecidas vacaciones: de la esclavitud, de la locura, de lo todo lo ilógico y sin sentido que ahora le parecía el simple hecho de estar ahí sentado sin deseos de hacer nada más que ver pasar el tiempo… que fácil sería: dejarse llevar una vez más, como antes… como siempre; perpetuamente una pieza, jamás el jugador.

El sonido de algo asentándose en la mesa lo regreso de súbito de su enajenante letargo

-prueba esto, te gustara también, te lo aseguro-

Frente al él, el semi saiyajin había puesto un vaso con un líquido anaranjado, ¿en qué momento había llegado que no le había escuchado? ¿Qué tanto se había embelesado con la situación, que sus siempre alerta sentidos no le habían alertado de la otra presencia en la estancia?

-tsk… - quiso rebatir, estaba en su naturaleza el negarse; pero frente a él, en la mesa desarreglada, en su plato vacío y tanto en sus manos como en sus labios manchados, portadores implícitos de los endulzados residuos del delito infraganti. Vegeta se irguió en su asiento y bebió de la insistente bebida, cual rey que recibe un servicio que él mismo ha ordenado y no al cual se ha resignado a aceptar.

Si le había parecido agradable o no, Trunks no pudo deducirlo en esa mirada indiferente, pero se alegraba de que no le había "huido" como la última vez, eso le daba esperanzas de poder tomarse aunque sea esa tan necesaria primera taza de café matutino, antes de iniciar de nuevo con la insipiente faena previamente encomendada.

…

Mirai no cabía en su gozo, finalmente estaban volando rumbo a Capsule Corp, quería reír, quería hablarle de todos aquellos que ahora el pequeño no recordaba pero que eran parte de su vida, la de su padre, mas no de la propia; Mirai se mordió los labios, hablar sería contraproducente, lo sabía y podía con ello, tenía que aprovechar al máximo ese estado de mansedumbre en que su mini padre se había sumergido desde el término del desayuno.

Vegeta volaba a la par del saiyan mestizo, a pesar de que se supone tenía que dejarse guiar no le gustaba la idea de ir detrás como un obediente súbdito, no, el nunca, esclavo era de Freezer, de nadie más y menos aún de uno de su propia raza.

Después del desayuno la urgencia de saber que desperdiciaba su tiempo le habían dado la pauta y los deseos al principito de terminar con todo ese absurdo asunto de una vez, todo el día anterior el hibrido se la había gastado intentando hacerse interesante y creíble a sus ojos, independientemente de si lo había logrado o no, tenían que pasar a lo siguiente, por su propia estabilidad mental. Vegeta estaba a nada de intentar retomar de nuevo su tarea de buscarse una nave y una ruta, pero la asfixiante certeza de saber que el mestizo no se lo permitiría, que no se le desprendería, le provocaban un hastió anticipado. Unas soberanas ganas de terminar toda esta absurda faena y pasar a lo siguiente.

Sobrevolaron una enorme ciudad, vegeta ávido de información paladeo su próxima libertad al ver los enormes edificios que derrochaban tecnología y pulcritud, ¡si!, esa era la ciudad que le daría una nave, miro al frente notando como su vuelo se había rezagado un poco debido a su creciente curiosidad por esa enorme ciudad, analizo la situación, ¿sería posible desprenderse del mestizo e intentar algo para irse de ahí? Notar la mirada que el peliazul le daba de reojo le hicieron comprobar que no, que sería imposible, al menos mientras tuviera a ese mitad saiyan pegado a él como una insistente e intransigente lapa. Así que los infantiles ojos se dedicaron a memorizar cada aspecto de la ciudad, la ubicación de los edificios y si podía reconocer el tipo de tecnología cuando pasaban cerca, lo que sea que le ahorrara tiempo de escape si lograba descuidar al hibrido aunque sea por unos momentos.

-hemos llegado… pa… vegeta-

Descendieron en los jardines de la casa principal de corporación capsula, a Mirai Trunks se le crisparon los nervios cuando los primeros en recibirlos fueron chibi Trunks y el pequeño Goten, el cual si no fuera porque el día anterior lo había visto por unos instantes antes de marcharse, fácilmente hubiese pensado que se trataba de la versión mini del señor Goku, el parecido era increíble, parecían gemelos. A Trunks le causo curiosidad cual habría sido la reacción del señor Goku con un niño que fácilmente podría ser su clon.

Sin saber exactamente como pararle los pies a los niños a Mirai no le quedó más que abrir los brazos para impedir que la carrera de los niños concluyera donde estaba seguro estos se dirigían a toda prisa

-Trunks… necesito hablar con Wiss y con Bulma, podrías por favor llamarla-

Chibi Trunks entorno lo ojos no muy contento de la obvia intención que expelia el mayor en evitar que el se acercara a SU padre

-están adentro, porque no vas tu a buscarlos- Mirai tuvo que moverse para bloquear el nuevo intento de contacto y chibi Trunks con toda su infantil y consentida persona le reto molesto

Vegeta desde su posición observaba curioso a los niños desvergonzados que intentaban darle alcance, se sonrió malicioso y relamió sus labios, que bien le sentaría volarle la cabeza a esos caprichosos niños, especialmente a ese que por todas las fachas era como menos, el hermano pequeño del que se presumía su inconveniente captor. Los mismo ojos azules, los mismo cabellos lilas, oh si, que perfecto substituto hacia esos deseos casi irrefrenables de partirle la cara.

-Trunks… creo que deberíamos regresar- Goten sujeto de la manga a chibi Trunks, a diferencia del pequeño Brief, él si había notado la extraña mirada enloquecida de la versión mini del señor Vegeta que el Trunks de otro tiempo intentaba mantener fuera de su alcance, pero sabía que la caprichosa persona que era su mejor amigo ni siquiera lo había notado, tan ocupado en retar a su versión futura.

Ambas miradas oscuras se encontraron, vegeta sonrió satisfecho al distinguir tan fácilmente el miedo que provocaba con tanta facilidad en criaturas que apenas y se encontraban con él por primera vez. Entonces lo noto, ese niño, el segundo niño, el que no parecía una calca de ese sofocante autoimpuesto guardián; era por mucho lo más cercano a un saiyajin que había visto en un tiempo, hasta le recordaba a alguien, a alguien que ya había visto con anterioridad pero no estaba tan seguro, alguno de sus soldado tal vez, pero a fuerza un saiyajin, ¿quién podría ser? Raditz?... ¿porque mirarlo le hacía recordar a Raditz?… no, no a Raditz; a su padre, a ese que había sido el fiel comandante del ejército de su padre antes de que el planeta Vegetasei fuera destruido. ¿Acaso seria este el hermanito que Raditz menciono alguna vez?

Vegeta se removió incomodo, por algún motivo que no terminaba de entender, quería irse, y a la vez quería interrogar a ese pequeñajo

De nuevo esa sensación ambigua querer creer eso que sabía era solo un hermosa mentira que parecía querer extenderse frente a él, casi a su alcance, casi real

El pequeño vegeta mordió sus labios y su instinto asesino fue percibido con total facilidad por los tres híbridos frente a él, chibi Trunks se sintió incómodo y permitió que los jaloneos de Goten le dieran la salida perfecta en ese extraño ambiente, esa aura asesina tan igual y a la vez tan diferente a la de su padre cuando este estaba realmente muy cabreado.

-maaa… su… supongo que podría ir esta vez a buscar a mamá- sus ojos chocaron con los negros y afilados de su pequeño padre, esa mirada tan inhumanamente iracunda nunca la había recibido, no así, tan fulminante, habían verdaderas ganas de matar en ella, un verdadero deseo asesino, se erizo completamente y chibi Trunks incluso sintió deseos de llorar, no tanto por el miedo de muerte que esa aura orscura generaba en su piel, un miedo no del todo desconocido y que antes ya había sentido en otras peleas con guerreros peligrosos, como con Majin boo o la que Bills-sama expelía de vez en cuando. No, esa mirada mortal, no era de amenaza, si no de advertencia, los ojos febriles de su padre le dolieron en el alma, iba más allá de la ira normal, acumulativa y explosiva que su padre solía conferir de vez en vez. Esta estaba llena de sed de sangre.

Se alejaron volando y poco a poco la mirada iracunda del pequeño príncipe remitió, Mirai Trunks se aseguró q los pequeños ya estaban fuera de vista cuando decidió encarar de nuevo a chibi Vegeta

 _-otosan-_ negó en su mente, deseoso de proferis dichas palabra, pero no.

-Vegeta san, agradecería que mantuvieras al margen tus ansias de pelear-

-o qué? Estúpido hibrido acaso te crees con el derecho de ordenarme? Si realmente eres un saiyajin entonces Yo soy tu príncipe, deberías obedecer mis órdenes- vegeta elevo su porte aún más si fuera posible y Mirai sonrió entre nostálgico y divertido, recordaba frases similares lanzadas por su padre cuando entraba en ese plan de nobles y príncipes

-hai hai Vegeta sama- dijo condescendiente Mirai, Vegeta Chibi entrecerró los ojos al notar el claro tono divertido en la voz del mestizo que lejos de darle el respeto que merecía le estaba dando por su lado como si fuera nadan más que un simple niño mimado.

-Vegeta sama, agradecería que no intentaras matar a nadie- No se dignó a responder y únicamente lo miró con desprecio,

\- esos dos niños eran saiyajin- Trunks no supo si contestar ya que por la forma en que lo había dicho no parecía ser una pregunta

-Eh, si… si, lo son-

\- Pero no tenían cola y ambos parecían deseosos de darme alcance, ¿porque?-

\- Bueno si, ellos son, em…, - _tu hijo y su mejor amigo, no, mala respuesta-_

-Ya te lo dije no? Esta no es tu verdadera edad, y ellos son parte del grupo, solo tenían curiosidad - Vegeta le miro, había una clara mentira en lo que el hibrido decía, pero no propiamente, solo… parecía estar omitiendo algo, algo importante

-Vayamos al patio, los demás deben estar ahí- el principito giro la cabeza, el no recibía ordenes de nadie y Trunks captó el mensaje

-Onegai Vegeta sama, permítame escoltarlo- Trunks no pudo aguantarse una leve sonrisa divertida mientras hacia una reverencia digna, vegeta le miro entre molesto y contrariado, que le había picado ahora a este, pero seguirle el juego así sería más fácil, si el hibrido quería jugar a ser su sirviente, entonces el querría ver cuánto soportaba

-Muy bien, guíame entonces inútil hibrido, a ver si sirves de algo para variar-

-hai hai- muy lejos de causarle molestia con esos hirientes comentarios, le causaba gracia, si podía verlo como un juego estaba bien, lo que sea por recuperar a su padre

Caminado con parsimonia Vegeta observo desde la retaguardia el porte altanero del solemne guerrero frente a él, independientemente de la absurda situación hacia la que se encaminaban y a la que Vegeta seguía sin verle pies o cabeza, el tener a un poderoso guerrero saiyajin como este de su lado seria provechosamente conveniente. Si Freezer aún seguía con vida entonces estaría uno o varios pasos más cerca de su venganza, ese llano pensamiento lo puso de buen humor.

-¿era tu bastardo?- pregunto relajado, como si soltara la pregunta solo por hacer conversación, aunque muy en el fondo jamás admitiría que la presencia de más integrantes de su ya muy menguada raza le causaba cierta curiosidad.

-Eh?- Trunks por su parte no lograba hilvanar la pregunta

-Ese niño, que parece tu copia pero en pequeño. Es tu hijo ¿o, no? -

-¿Trunks? –

-¿Se llaman igual?, que falta de imaginación, maa, supongo que es normal en algunas costumbres, él es tu primogénito entonces… - fue más una afirmación, que una pregunta, pero Trunks recién entendía las cavilaciones del pequeño príncipe

-No, el no... No es mi hijo, él es... mmm – corto su frase tratando de deducir la mejor forma de explicar la relación que había entre ambos Trunks.

-¿No sabes? Como puedes no saberlo? –

-es solo... eso es...-

-Complicado? – Vegeta contesto por el riendo con sorna, adelantándose a esa posible respuesta que ya antes había utilizado, burlándose así de todo aquello, cuantas veces el mestizo se había escudado en la palabra complicado

-pues sí, lo es... es complicado –

-Kami sama que tan difícil puede ser- froto su rostro exasperado, _que tan dificl podría ser saber la relación exacta que tenía con una persona que parecía tu clon-_ tal vez lo crees complicado porque es un medio hermano, un bastado producto de otra mujer o de otro padre, jejeje, no sería tan raro… -

-No es... de hecho tenemos los mismos padres jeje-

-Heee...- Vegeta chibi entrecerró la mirada aburriéndose rápidamente, eran hermanos, - _pff…_ _gran cosa_ \- pensó sarcástico, eso no era complicado. Tampoco interesante, a su parecer. Aunque ¿quién en su sano juicio le pone el mismo nombre a ambos hijos?.

Piccolo, Krilin y Wiss ya estaban en el patio trasero, pero los tres estaban bastante entretenidos viendo como mini Goku intentaba aprender a volar, Goku había retrocedido al día en que había conocido a Bulma y para alivio de la Brief, a ella pudo reconocerla y todo fue mucho más fácil, pero estaba aún muy confuso entre juntar las esferas del dragón que era lo que él sabía que la chica quería hacer y ahora eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, peor aún era que no tenía consigo la esfera de su abuelito, y eso le había generado una soberana rabieta. Goku ya se había decidido a irse a buscarla, cuando alegando a su curiosidad innata de combatiente, chibi Trunks y Goten le habían logrado parar los pies y ahora le distraían enseñándole a volar. Vegeta a lo lejos veía como lo único notoriamente saiyajin de ahí, expelía torpeza y debilidad, por fin un maldito saiyajin con cola, y si, este era gemelo idéntico del chiquillo que le había recordado a Raditz, tal vez fueran familia, por lo tanto, todos de clase baja, pero ya era algo.

-yare yare Trunks san, será mejor empezar pronto- Esa cantarina voz, el principito la recordaba en los sueños que tubo antes de despertar. Toda su prepotencia y altanería se fue al carajo al verlo a él, a ese sujeto, no recordaba su nombre pero si su rostro, era el sirviente que seguía a todos las a Bills sama el dios destructor, al cual su mismo padre le tenía pavor, incluso más que a Freezer, por kamisama, a donde se había ido a meter, Freezer era una pesadilla pero estaba dudando si este lugar no fuera aun peor, sus ojitos entrenados buscaron por todos lados intentando notar cualquier cosa extraña, pero el dios Bills no estaba por ahí, y todos de echo parecían bastante divertidos, relajados, cada uno metido en sus propias cosas o entretenidos viendo como el saiyajin con cola fallaba estrepitosamente en su intento de volar, ¿es que acaso el único cuerdo aquí era él?

-Tru… Trunks…- el pelilila iba a voltear hacia el llamado tan extrañamente tímido de su padre cuando sintió unas manitas aferrarse a la tela de su pantalón, extrañado miro desde su misma poción como vegeta parecía querer encogerse cual pequeño niño asustado, pero eso sería absurdo tratándose de Vegeta por no decir imposible, ¿que lo había amedrentado a tal grado?

-mmm, Vegeta-kun, ¿estás listo para comenzar?- Wiss lo veía desde su alto porte, con sus ojos curiosos y su voz siempre tan cantarina. Trunks anonadado presencio como el principito se escondió tímidamente detrás de sus piernas, sin soltar nunca sus ropas y dejando apenas suficiente espacio para poder ver con una media mirada al alto ángel frente a ellos.

Se veía tan asustado, tan indefenso, Trunks no lo reconoció como su padre, en estos momentos Vegeta era únicamente un niño pequeño, las ganas de abrasarlo y consolarlo se le hicieron intensas, pero al menos en ese sentido Mirai sabia controlarse muy bien. Sobretodo sabiendo que de hacerlo, su padre lo rechazaría llana e incluso violentamente.

Aunque claro, eso no evito que se girara completamente hacia el pequeño y se agachara quedando a su altura, Vegeta retrocedió notando recién lo que él mismo había hecho, y es que por solo unos segundos deseo desde el fondo de su alma esa protección propia que solo podía darle su progenitor, supliéndolo con lo único más cercano y parecido que tenía en ese momento. Y de nuevo esa mirada azul tan brillante y llena de cosas que el pequeño no entendía

-Vegeta sama…- la voz enternecida con que el mitad saiyajin le llama casi lo distraen de su actual situación, casi…

\- …Wiss sama los llevara al lugar donde tú y el señor Goku perdieron sus memorias y su tiempo, para poder recuperarlo…- _serás buen niño y te portaras bien-_ buah! esas últimas palabras se le paladearon tan bien en su mente que se sorprendió de haberse controlado lo suficiente para no decirlas en voz alta.

Y por increíble que pareciera el pequeño príncipe seguía abstraído en esa actitud temerosa, Trunks sabía que probablemente nunca jamás volvería a ver ese pequeño y tierno rostro aniñado e indefenso en lo que le quedara de vida, así que disfruto cada segundo

-Wi… Wiss sama…- lo miro de arriba abajo, notando ese elegante ropaje tan reconocido de los dioses, sus deditos se abrieron y cerraron deseosos de sujetarse del guerrero frente al él, con esa mirada tan extraña pero tan tranquilizadora y ese poder del que le sabia portador.

-mmm… Vegeta kun, por tu mirada puedo ver que me recuerdas ¿no es así?- canto Wiss, poniendo suma atención a esos pequeños ojos negros.

Apenas y logro dominar el gritito que quería ser proferido de su garganta, pero no así el leve saltito que su cuerpo dio en respuesta, y sin notarlo aferrándose con ambas manos a la manga del suéter verde del saiyajin hibrido, que era lo único que se interponía entre él y ese dios

-uu… usted es…- Vegeta carraspeo intentando controlarse.- usted es el acompañante del dios Bills sama, el otro día visito mi planeta y… y mi padre- su voz que había recuperado fuerza y orgullo volvió a decaer al recordar como su padre se humillo severamente ante el dios destructor.

-oh ya veo! Ah jajajaja, así que de ahí es de donde me recuerdas, muy bien, entonces esto será un poco más fácil, si ya sabes quién soy entonces seguirás mis indicaciones, ¿de acuerdo?- Wiss se aseguró de proferir una tétrica mirada que en su rostro siempre alegre era una visión muy perturbadora.

Vegeta bajo la mirada compungido y asustado pero haciendo hasta lo imposible por no mostrar lo aterrado que realmente estaba, solo asintiendo suavemente y notando recién que sus manos apretaban con fuerza las ropas del mestizo

 _-nande? (porque?)… nande?! nande?!...porque él no se comporta como mi padre, como todos los que les miran, sé que hasta el mismísimo Freezer les guardaría respeto, ¿porque no parece haber miedo o temor hacia su presencia…? ¿quiénes son estas personas?-_

Esa mirada azul tan alegre y esa sonrisa distraída que le miraba divertido, lejos de irritarle como sabía que normalmente le provocaría, en estos momentos le sorprendía enormemente, todos parecían tan distraídos, tan alegres, a pesar de la presencia de este dios

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- murmuro apenas con una débil voz, y Trunks casi cede a sus impulsos de ternura

-lo sabrás todo, cuando todo esto termine Vegeta sama… no voy a pedirte que confíes en mí porque sé que eso es imposible, pero podrías solo por esta vez… dejarte llevar por la situación, solo un poco más-

Apretó su agarre y su colita se movió inquieta a su espalda, su boca se abrió y se cerró como si quisiera decir algo pero las frases no parecían terminar de acomodarse en su mente y al final no pudo poner en orden lo que su pecho sentía.

-¿ _dejarme llevar? Que opción me queda, ante los caprichos de los dioses no se puede hacer nada más, ¿cierto?-_

Después de reflexionar ese pobre y escueto pensamiento, Vegeta se soltó apenado por su temerosa actitud y asintió intentando recuperar el orgullo, una cosa era mostrarse pasivo y complaciente ante los dioses y otra muy diferente mostrarse vulnerable ante otros saiyajins que para colmo de males ni siquiera eran de raza pura.

-todo es tu culpa estúpido mestizo!- Trunks se incorporó y sonrió resignado ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su pequeño padre

-si me hubieras avisado de la presencia de Wiss sama, no me habría comportado como un imbécil, mestizo idiota!-

Mirai se rasco la nuca no sabiendo si debía disculparse o si solo debía dejarlo pasar, demasiado condescendiente ya estaba siendo con su padre para además permitirle que le culpe de situaciones que claramente no eran culpa suya

-mestizo?, dare?(quien?) – chibi Trunks había descendido de su vuelo al notar la nueva actitud tranquila de su padre, confundiera con cooperación o calma

-Nandemo nai! Nandemo nai!(no es nada), se hace tarde, debemos empezar cuanto antes o el riesgo será mayor, ¿ustedes ya convencieron al señor Goku?-

-Goten está en ello, parece que verse casi reflejado en su hijo, le ayudo a pensarse la situación-

Vegeta subió una de sus cejas al no encontrarle sentido a la frase, pero lo dejo pasar, que más daba ya a estas alturas, después de todo, se suponía que dentro de poco la situación se aclararía.

El ángel se paró en el centro del patio y con su báculo abrió una grieta en el aire, la oscuridad y el poder que emanaba de esa dimensión recién abierta erizaron la piel de todos, vegeta y Goku se sintieron especialmente atraído hacia su interior, casi hipnotizados por los trazos fugaces de energía que parecían explotar en torrentadas eléctricas en el fondo de la dimensión, como si solo con tocarla esta les prometiera los secretos del universo, tan maravillosa y aterradora a la vez

-solo con entrar no será suficiente, pero tampoco puedo decirles lo que tienen que hacer, eso lo tendrán que descubrir por ustedes mismos, adelante-

Vegeta miro con desconfianza, indeciso de seguir este juego. Pero la facilidad con la que el saiyajin evidentemente más débil que él entro haciendo gala de una tranquilidad curiosa, le provocaron cierto grado de irritación sintiendo casi como si su orgullo de príncipe estuviese siendo puesto a prueba, ante las miradas evaluadoras de todos los demás. Por supuesto siendo el príncipe de todos los saiyajin no tendría miedo de entrar, menos si una simple sabandija de tercera clase ya estaba técnicamente dentro.

-iba a protestar cuando la dimensión se cerró tras de sí, Vegeta giro asustado notando la infinita extensión del lugar, parecía no existir nada aparte de ellos dos, el suelo era negro o tal vez transparente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de algo aparentemente tan sencillo como eso, la energía se paseaba entre nubarrones violetas como si fuera una tormenta eléctrica a lo lejos, y solo las descargas iluminaban de vez en vez esa oscura dimensión, aun así poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la poca luz del lugar

-buaa! Qué lugar tan extraño…- hablo el tercera clase sacándolo de su análisis

-io! Soy Goku! Mucho gusto!- saludo levantando la mano, quitándole importancia a la situación y Vegeta sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de estrellar ese sonriente rostro en el piso y hacerlo tragar tierra una y otra vez. No sabía porque, pero esa imagen le pareció infinitamente satisfactoria. No quería matarlo, como le pasaba con muchos otros, no, a este solo quería humillarlo, someterlo, vencerlo y bailar sobre su cuerpo vivo pero derrotado, ¡oh sí! ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de querer sentirse superior se sentía tan agradable? Ni siquiera conocía a este tercera clase

Bien… tenía que comprobarlo o nunca lo sabría. Sonrió anticipándose a su victoria y Goku alertado por ese repentino despliegue de instinto homicida se puso en guardia con apenas el suficiente tiempo para detener con su antebrazo, el fuerte puñetazo que el chico frente a él le había propinado, arrojándolo hacia atrás, aguantando apenas, notando en sus huesos y en su piel el increíble poder de ese chico desconocido.

Y sonrió a su manera, esto se pondría interesante.

 _Continuara…_

 _Muchas gracias a los que aún siguen esta historia, lamento la tardanza, pero el trabajo no me permitía concentrarme mucho_

 _Agradecería sus reviews, ya que son el alimento de mi torpe musa, arigatou_

 _atte: Kagome Nekko_


End file.
